Ecarlate
by LaFaucheuse01
Summary: La première fois que Scarlet rencontra Kid, elle n'était qu'une chienne tenue en laisse par les Dragons Célestes. La deuxième fois, c'était devenu une louve libre et solitaire. Et maintenant qu'ils font partis du même équipage… "Hey Kid tu sais que ton pantalon est ringard, même pour un pirate ?"
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à tous, enfin je me décide à publier une fic que j'avais en tête depuis plus d'un an. Cela faisait un moment que je désirais écrire une fiction sur One Piece et me voilà enfin avec un nouveau perso.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 _ **« Ma garce de vie s'est mise à danser devant mes yeux, et j'ai compris que quoi qu'on fasse, au fond, on perd son temps, alors autant choisir la folie. »**_

Jack Kerouac

* * *

« Hey Kid tu sais que ton pantalon est ringard, même pour un pirate ? »

Le visage de mon capitaine se décompose, stipulant que, encore une fois, j'avais perdue une occasion de me taire. J'ai juste le temps de détaler vers la sortie avant qu'un couteau ne traverse ma poitrine.

« Reviens-ici sale peste ! » hurle Kid depuis sa cabine.

Alors là, il peut toujours rêver. Je tiens trop à ma vie pour me laisser embrocher. Une prochaine fois peut-être. Dans ma course je croise Killer qui ne peut s'empêcher de poser la question fatidique :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ? »

Je lui décoche un sourire en déclarant, d'une voix faussement innocente :

« Moi ? Mais enfin, rien du tout ! »

Je bats des cils, histoire d'en rajouter une couche.

« Mais bien sûr, soupire le pirate masqué. Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ou c'est juste une impression ?

\- Bah tu es blond, alors des fois on peut se poser la question. »

Un silence s'installe jusqu'au moment où ce cher Kid pousse un cri de rage :

« Fenrir ! »

Ah. Je crois bien qu'il vient de se rendre compte que son vernis est devenu rose. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, il n'y avait plus de noir et de rouge au magasin !

« Cours. » me conseille sagement Killer.

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de le répéter deux fois, j'ai déjà filée hors du bateau.

Ai-je oubliée de préciser le fait que je ne savais pas nager ?

Et merde.

* * *

« … chier jusqu'au bout celle-là. »

Je papillonne légèrement des yeux, laissant les silhouettes de Kid et de Killer se former juste au dessus de moi. Je tente de parler mais me contente de crachoter de l'eau sous le visage dégoûté de mon capitaine.

« Putain mais t'es increvable ou quoi ? grogne-t-il.

\- Merci, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir. »

Il grommelle quelque chose à l'intention de Killer avant de quitter le pont.

« Franchement tu n'es pas croyable, me fait remarquer le bras droit du capitaine. Tu le savais pourtant que si tu sautais tu allais te noyer.

\- Sur le coup ça m'avait paru une bonne idée. » je lâche en cherchant une excuse.

Et puis je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude de l'eau. C'est vrai quoi, j'ai été prisonnière pendant plus de dix ans et je n'ai retrouvé la liberté que depuis deux semaines. Enfin la « liberté » est un bien grand mot. Comme je suis la seule femme de l'équipage, les autres me prennent pour leur boniche ou me siffle quand je passe le balai. Ou m'engueule quand je fais la cuisine. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne sais pas cuisiner ! Quand j'étais encore au « service » des Dragons Célestes, ma Maîtresse me prenait pour son animal de compagnie, pas pour sa cuisinière. Peut-être que ça aurait été différent si je n'avais pas mangée le fruit du Garou Garou no Mi.

Je secoue la tête, si je ne l'avais pas mangée, je serais probablement morte.

« Putain. » je grommelle faiblement.

En redressant la tête, je suis étonnée de croiser le regard d'un de mes camarades.

Merde, c'est quoi déjà son nom ? Je n'ai retenue que ceux de Kid et de Killer.

On se fait face à face un moment. Lui debout, la bouche légèrement ouverte, moi assise sur le plancher, les jambes croisées.

« Les gars, se met-il soudainement à crier, la nouvelle se remet à parler toute seule ! »

…

J'aurais dû choisir l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille moi.

* * *

« Kid, j'ai faim ! »

Celui-ci daigne à peine lever les yeux vers moi.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? il s'énerve. On vient juste de finir de manger !

\- Je n'ai pas assez mangée ! je rétorque. Et puis Killer cuisine trop mal ! »

Le dit Killer qui tient ses lames fermement dans ses mains tout en me fixant, une mauvaise aura l'entourant. Hey, il n'a qu'à pas cuisiner des pâtes constamment ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne peut manger que ça avec son masque qu'il doit me faire supporter ça. Même quand j'étais prisonnière, je mangeais mieux que ça.

« T'as qu'à apprendre à cuisiner comme toute femme digne de ce nom ! Après tout vous n'êtes bonnes qu'à ça. »

Je préfère me taire plutôt que de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir maintenant. N'empêche, mon capitaine n'est qu'un sale sexiste. Heureusement que je lui ai sauvée la mise sur l'Archipel Sabaody sinon je n'aurais jamais pu pénétrer sur le navire. Pour la peine, je vais bouder dans ma cabine et puis s'ils ne sont pas contents, bah tant pis pour eux.

« Attends Fenrir ! » m'appelle Kid.

Je me tourne vers lui, blasée. Avant même que j'ai le temps de sortir quoi que ce soit, il me lance quelque chose à la figure.

Un os ?

« Tu m'as pris pour un chien ?! » je m'exclame.

Il éclate d'un rire malsain alors que j'envisage sérieusement de sauter de nouveau par-dessus bord en l'entraînant avec moi.

Me fera chier jusqu'au bout celui-là.

Tiens, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit à mon sujet tout à l'heure ?

Bref.

« En attendant j'ai toujours faim.

\- Oh ta gueule ! »

… Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ?

Mais passons. Mon nom est Fenrir Scarlet et je vais vous raconter comment j'en suis devenue à errer sur les mers aux côtés du plus puissant des Supernovas, Eustass « Capitaine » Kid.

C'est parti mon Kiki !

* * *

 _ **« Aujourd'hui est le premier jour du reste de ta vie. »**_

Guillaume Musso

* * *

 _ **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous avez aimés ^^**_

 _ **Laissez-moi un commentaire pour me donner votre avis même négatif.**_

 ** _Le premier chapitre est déjà écrit mais je le publie la semaine prochaine pour me laisser le temps d'avancer sur cette fic mais aussi sur mes nouvelles fics sur KHR et Bleach._**

 ** _A bientôt~_**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous. Me voilà de retour pour le premier chapitre d' _Écarlate_ (sorti en avance je le sais mais j'étais motivée).**

 **Je tiens particulièrement à remercier Mikarucchi, Barukku-sama, PlumeDesGlaces et Ic'ilver d'avoir laisser une review mais également à tous ceux qui ont déjà mis cette fiction en favoris (2) ou qui la suivent (7). Merci à vous, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de succès seulement avec le prologue.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (bien que je suis assez déçue)**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

 ** _« La foi, c'est continuer à croire quand tu sais que tu ne peux rien faire d'autre. »_**

One Tree Hill

* * *

 _« Reste cacher. Je vais revenir te chercher !_

 _\- Non je t'en prie ne me laisse pas. Je ne veux pas rester toute seule !_

 _\- Dégage !_

 _\- Toi, ne bouge pas !_

 _\- Attrape-moi si tu peux !_

 _\- Non ! »_

Une violente douleur à l'estomac me réveille en sursaut. Me redressant difficilement, je jette un regard noir à mon tortionnaire qui me contemple de haut.

« Quoi ? » je crache.

Il me donne un autre coup. Quel connard.

« Lève-toi, la Maîtresse t'emmène en promenade. » m'ordonne-t-il.

Génial. Les rares fois où elle décide de me balader dehors, c'est pour se la raconter devant les autres nobles. Et je déteste ça. Qu'on me regarde. Avec les yeux méprisants et hautains. Le même putain de regard que me lançait à l'instant Peter.

« Un jour le loup finira par te bouffer. » je lâche subitement, comme une promesse.

Il éclate alors d'un rire malsain et cruel.

« Mais bien sûr, c'est beau de rêver. Maintenant, bouge ! »

Il tire sur ma laisse, manquant de m'étrangler avec mon collier. Le même collier qui m'empêche de me jeter sur sa gorge blanche et d'y planter mes crocs. A la simple vision de l'imaginer, cribler de spasmes, le sang pulsant de son cou déchiqueté, un frisson me parcourt. C'est donc, le sourire aux lèvres, que je me redresse sans protester avant de suivre docilement l'homme de main de ma Maîtresse.

Oh que oui, un jour le loup finira par sortir de sa tanière et il les bouffera tous.

* * *

 _Quel idiot !_

Je regarde en serrant les dents en regardant Dias partir en courant sous le regard agacé de notre Maîtresse. Peter sort son flingue, furieux et le braque sur l'ancien capitaine pirate. Il s'apprêtait à tirer quand notre Maîtresse l'en empêcha.

« Non. Je veux régler ça par moi-même.

\- Bien votre altesse. »

 _Merde. Merde. Merde._

Je baisse la tête en serrant les poings. Je ne veux pas voir ça. Pas encore une fois.

J'entends le son caractéristique du collier qui indique qu'il va bientôt exploser.

Je ferme les yeux, légèrement tremblante. Si seulement ces chaînes ne m'empêchaient pas de bouger les bras…

« Un. » je commence à compter, pour moi-même.

Diaz cherche à se saisir de son collier et à tirer dessus.

« Deux. »

Les sons s'accélèrent de plus en plus.

 _Bordel ne fait pas ça._

« Trois. »

L'explosion retentit, indiquant que le mécanisme a fonctionné.

Ma Maîtresse et son père s'approchent de lui, m'obligeant à les suivre. J'essaye du mieux que je peux de ne pas regarder le corps sanglant de l'ancien capitaine pirate alors que le père de ma Maîtresse se plaint qu'elle « casse » sa collection de capitaines.

 _On n'est pas des putains d'objets !_

Notre Maîtresse s'approche et donne un coup de pied dans le visage de Diaz.

 _Laisse-le tranquille !_

Je me mords si fort la lèvre inférieure que du sang commence à s'écouler, pendant que Bart me lance un regard appuyé. Je dois me contrôler, je le sais. Je prends une grande respiration afin de calmer mes membres tremblants quand un tir me fait sursauter.

« La prochaine fois je veux un géant. » exige ma Maîtresse en commençant à s'éloigner.

Je reste un moment au près de mon ancien compagnon d'infortune. Je l'observe un moment avant de finir par me pencher et de fermer ses yeux. Juste à temps car on commence à tirer sur ma laisse.

« Aux pieds sale chienne ! » hurle ma Maîtresse.

 _Te voilà enfin libre capitaine Devil Dias._

* * *

« Grand frère est en retard. »

Je baisse les yeux de la pancarte affichée « Human » pour observer ma Maîtresse. Ça me rappelle beaucoup trop quand j'ai moi-même été achetée, il y a une dizaine d'années de cela.

« C'est parce qu'il monte des déchets comme les humains. Seuls les hommes-poissons sont bons à être montés, ils sont plus puissants. »

Je me retiens de justesse de leur demander ce qu'ils sont eux s'ils ne sont pas humains. Cependant seul un grognement sourd s'échappe de ma gorge.

Sans prévenir, quelque chose vint fouetter ma joue.

« La ferme sale chienne. » m'insulte Peter dont j'avais oublié la présence.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit ce matin. Ce n'est pas sa gorge que je vais lui déchiquetée. Je vais lui arracher le cœur et le décapiterais. A mains nues.

« Les Dragons Célestes… Les esclaves et les marchées d'humain… »

Je tends l'oreille et tourne la tête vers une silhouette se tenant prêt de la porte d'entrée. Un groupe d'hommes à l'apparence suspecte nous regardent passés devant eux. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer celui qui vient de parler.

Ils sont passés où ses sourcils ?

Je voulais entendre ce qu'il disait mais un nom s'échappa d'une conversation voisine.

« Ce serait pas Eustass « Capitaine » Kid ? L'un des onze supernovas ? »

Ah je me disais bien que sa tête me disait quelque chose ! Peter aime bien collectionner les têtes mises à prix et lire des journaux pendant que je nettoie le sol. Et puis c'est plutôt rare de voir un pirate, à peine plus vieux que moi, avec une telle prime. Dans ma contemplation – quel look de merde – je ne me rends pas compte qu'un de ses hommes – pourquoi il porte un masque ? – lui donne un coup de coude en m'indiquant.

Et merde je suis repérée.

Et comme par hasard, Peter choisit ce moment pour me frapper. Visiblement, il préfère que je regarde la scène devant moi alors que des personnes défilent devant mes yeux. J'entends les autres nobles crier des prix plus ahurissants les uns que les autres. Ça me rend limite malade. Ou alors c'est parce que le « frangin » de ma Maîtresse vint d'arriver et que son parfum commence à monter à la tête.

Que ça se termine, j'en peux plus.

Les personnes défilent. Mes Maîtres sont déçus. La plupart des esclaves sont des humains, alors franchement ça ne les intéressent pas. Je lève à peine les yeux vers un capitaine pirate. Peut-être que le père de ma Maîtresse va l'acheter, histoire de remplacer Dias.

Ma langue effleure la blessure à ma lèvre qui a déjà séchée pendant que je vois le capitaine s'écrouler sur le sol. Mort.

Parfois la liberté à un prix.

Celui de la mort.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Je vois le propriétaire du marché d'esclave s'agiter. Visiblement il a peur que ses clients prennent la fuite. Il déclare alors qu'il s'agit là d'un simple évanouissement et explique le sang par un saignement de nez. Je ricane doucement. Quel mauvais menteur.

« Maintenant, mesdames et messieurs ! Le produit que je vais vous dévoiler devrait suffire à vous faire oublier tous les petits ennuis qui se sont déroulés ici. C'est un objet super spécial~ ! »

Il m'énerve. Sa voix m'énerve. Sa façon de nous traiter comme des objets m'énerve.

Il sera la deuxième personne que je vais bouffer.

Je manque de m'étouffer en voyant une sirène surgir dans son dos. C'est la première fois que j'en voie une. D'habitude elle reste au fond de la mer, bien à l'abri des humains. Alors en voir de si prêt…

 _Pauvre gamine._

« J'en offre cinq cent millions ! Cinq cent millions de berries !

\- QUOI ?! »

Je manque de m'étouffer de nouveau. Il a fumé quoi le frangin ce matin pour dépenser une telle somme comme ça d'un seul coup ?!

Son père ne lui manque pas de lui faire la remarque :

« Tu gaspilles ton argent. Ton aquarium n'est pas déjà rempli de piranhas ?

\- Je veux voir combien de temps elle va tenir. »

Et hop un troisième nom sur ma liste noire. Et de trois.

Je jette un regard désolé vers la sirène qui semble ignorer le sort qu'il attend. Seul un miracle pourrait la sauver à présent…

Dans mon dos il y eut un grand cri suivit par une sorte de bruit d'explosion. Ou d'un mur qui s'effondre. Je retourne la tête tellement vite que ma nuque craqua. Outch…

Un groupe de pirates semble se disputer. En les observant bien, j'arrive à les reconnaître. C'est l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Il me semble d'ailleurs que leur capitaine est l'homme qui a la prime la plus élevée après celle d'Eustass.

Merde, c'est quoi déjà son nom au gamin ?

« Monkey D Luffy. »

Ah oui c'est ça, merci.

… Minute !

J'écarquille les yeux en observant Trafalgar Law, un autre Supernova – ils se sont donnés rendez-vous ou quoi ? – avec son équipage composé… d'un ours ?

Bon ok. Soit mes yeux me font défauts soit le parfum de l'autre cinglé a finit par me monter à la tête.

Mes pensées sont de nouveaux interrompus par le Chapeau de Paille qui commence à se diriger vers la scène, retenu par un de ses compagnons.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent en voyant une deuxième paire de bras se saisir du capitaine. Un homme poisson, ici ? Forcément, les autres nobles ne tardent pas à le huer, de dégoût. Je serre de nouveau les dents.

 _Allez zen, Scarlet, ne pètes pas un plomb, tu n'es pas en état de te battre._

Près de moi, le frère de ma Maîtresse se lève, contrarié qu'on le dérange pendant son « marché ». Il tient un flingue dans sa main. Ça ne sent vraiment pas bon. Mais alors pas bon du tout.

Le coup part et je ne peux observer qu'en silence l'homme poisson tomber à la renverse après que la balle l'ait atteinte.

« J'ai eu l'homme poisson~ ! » se met à chantonner le frangin.

On ne tarde pas à le féliciter alors que je serre les mains sur mon pantalon. Même le Chapeau de Paille s'est stoppé, une aura étrange se dégageant de lui. Personnellement, j'ai juste envie de m'arracher les oreilles, juste pour ne plus entendre l'autre chanter qu'il a droit à un homme poisson gratuit.

Avant que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait, le Dragon Céleste vola dans les airs après s'être fait frappé par le Chapeau de Paille.

Il y eut un moment de surprise générale, bientôt coupé par un rire.

Mon rire.

Je ne pouvais plus tenir. C'était juste… génial. A cet instant précis, je m'en fichais de ma Maîtresse, de sa mère ou encore de cet enfoiré de Peter. Je voulais juste rire. Quitte à me faire sauter la cervelle après. De toute façon ils étaient trop concentrés sur ce qu'il venait de se passer que par moi.

« Enfoiré ! Comment à tu oser toucher à mon fils ?! »

Visiblement le cerveau du paternel marche plus vite que celui de sa fille.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, elle s'approchait de moi, une paire de clé dans les mains.

Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle compte…

« Toi protège-nous !

\- Majesté, intervint Peter. Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée.

\- La ferme ! »

Mes menottes tombent sur le sol dans un tintement métallique. J'esquisse un sourire. Je peux enfin utiliser mes pouvoirs…

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! crie-t-elle tandis que je masse mes poignets. Débarrasse-toi d'eux !

\- Non.

\- Q-Quoi ?!

\- J'ai dit « non », je répète en la fixant bien dans les yeux.

\- Espèce de sale… »

La voix de son père l'interrompit. Je crois qu'il est K.O.

Ses yeux passent de moi à son paternel. Une bonne dizaine de fois. Avant de prendre une décision :

« Peter occupes-toi d'elle !

\- Bien votre majesté. »

Il commence à sortir son flingue quand je me saisis brusquement de son poignet. Je me penche vers lui avec un grand sourire tandis que je plante mes ongles dans sa chair.

« Même pas en rêve. »

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, je vois de la terreur dans son regard.

Mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui faire quoi que ce soit, il s'évanouit. Il a eu si peur que ça ? Ou peut-être est-ce la faute du géant qui vient de débarquer.

…

Du géant ?

Merde. Je rêve que c'est ce vieux Rayleigh qui est avec lui ?

Tous les gardes et les nobles présents dans la pièce se sont évanouis en même temps que Peter. Il ne reste que moi, les esclaves, l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, celui de Trafalgar, celui d'Eustass, l'homme poisson, la sirène et nos mystérieux sauveurs.

Comment je vais faire pour me venger si Peter est évanoui ? Je veux voir la peur dans ses yeux pendant que je le boufferais moi…

Ma frustration disparait aussitôt que je vois le vieux retirer le collier de la sirène.

« Hey ! je proteste. Moi aussi je veux que l'on me l'enlève ! »

Il semble enfin remarquer ma présence et esquisse un sourire.

« Approche. »

J'obéis en tendant le cou. En un clin d'œil je suis de nouveau libre, libre !

Les autres esclaves et moi poussons des exclamations de joie mais le regard du vieux reste sur moi.

« Dis-moi tu ne serais pas… »

Vite une dispersion !

« Hey toi ! »

Merci Chapeau de Paille.

Je profite du chaos générer par les autres esclaves pour me saisir de Peter, laissant en plan les Dragons Célestes. Je pense que se faire humilier devant tout le monde par de simples « humains » est une vengeance bien plus appropriée pour eux que la mort.

Je l'emmène dans une des cages qui servait à emprisonnée les esclaves, me saisit d'un verre d'eau et… lui lance à la figure. J'attends alors qu'il émerge complètement de sa « sieste ».

Il papillonne un instant puis finit par me remarquer. Je jubile alors inconsciemment en le voyant se raidir tandis que je me penche vers lui, susurrant à son oreille.

« Je t'avais prévenu qu'un jour le loup viendrait te bouffer. »

Et alors que trois Supernovas combattaient des Marines fous furieux dehors, un cri retentit dans la prison.

Le cri de la liberté.

* * *

 _ **« Car pour vivre libre il fallait être seul, et seul à savoir qu'on l'était. »**_

Christine Angot

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le premier chapitre.**

 **Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis assez déçue dans le sens où j'ai eu du mal à réécrire le passage du manga tout en essayant d'intégrant du mieux que je pouvais Scarlet.**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plus.**

 **A plus :)**

 **LaFaucheuse01**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous. Et me voici pour le deuxième chapitre d' _Écarlate._**

 **Je tiens à remercier** **Ic'ilver** , **Mikarucchi** , **Iri'eustass** **et mathildegalichet d'avoir laisser une review mais aussi à tous ceux qui suivent (14) cette fic et qui l'ont mis en favoris (8). Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma fic vous plaise autant :D**

 **Et voici donc la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

 _ **Il suffit d'un instant. Un regard. Une rencontre. Pour bouleverser une existence. La bonne personne, le bon moment. Le caprice complice du hasard. »**_

Guillaume Musso

* * *

Après avoir observé un moment mon travail. Soit un Peter méconnaissable – vu que son visage avait été déchiqueté et sa tête séparée de son corps – la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts et dont le torse avait été ouvert. Je suis plutôt contente de moi. Même si j'ai réussir à salir mes vêtements. Bon tant pis, c'est joli du rouge sur du blanc. Et puis je comptais par garder ses vieilles loques.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Je suis libre.

Heureusement que je suis seule, sinon on pourrait me prendre pour une folle à faire des pas de danse devant un cadavre.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte… Je suis folle !

Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça mais il faut vite que je me barre avant que les Marines ne me retrouvent sinon je ne vais pas faire long feu.

Je trottine vers la sortie avant de me stopper et de faire demi-tour.

Mauvaise idée. On est encerclé.

Je fais quoi du coup ?

M'installant sur un des sofas, je me gratte le menton à la recherche d'une idée. Ignorant complètement le Marine qui vient de s'écrouler à mes pieds. Je l'entends pousser un grognement de douleur.

« Silence ! J'essaye de réfléchir ! »

… Minute !

« Enlève tes vêtements !

\- Pardon ?! »

Je le saisi par le col et le soulève du sol. Et tout ça d'une seule main. C'est sûr qu'à force de faire le ménage chez mes Ma… anciens Maîtres, j'ai développé une certaine force.

« Tu veux vraiment que je répète ? je susurre.

\- N-Non madame…

\- Brave garçon. »

Il finit par enlever ses vêtements, se retrouvant rapidement en caleçon. Je retiens tout commentaire mais mon sourire doit tout dire.

« Merci. Maintenant dors. »

Et d'un coup sec je lui brise la nuque.

Je retire les loques qui me servaient de vêtements pour prendre ceux du Marine. Je dissimule mes cheveux sous ma casquette. Disons qu'une femme aux cheveux rouges chez les Marines, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Me glissant parmi la foule, j'essaye d'éviter les coups du mieux que je peux, fusil en main.

« Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

\- Aaah ! »

Je pousse un léger cri alors qu'on m'attrape par l'épaule. Je jette un regard noir à un officier supérieur.

« Tu cherches à fuir le combat ? » me demande-t-il.

Bordel. A cause de ce connard, je vais me faire choper.

« Bien sûr que non m'sieur ! »

Je pourrais lui broyer le poignet mais ça attirait l'attention des autres.

« Alors qu'essayez-vous de faire ? »

Je cherchais une excuse mais mon regard finit par intercepter plusieurs silhouettes qui se faufilent au loin.

Je ne connais qu'une seule personne aux cheveux roux et au pantalon aussi ringard…

« De rattraper les pirates m'sieur ! » je lance en désignant Eustass.

Il tourne légèrement la tête, alors que leur silhouette disparaissait derrière un arbre.

« Très bien. Allez-y.

\- Merci m'sieur ! »

Je me dépêche de courir loin d'eux tout en prenant soin de retirer ma veste et ma casquette. Je n'aimerais pas qu'on me prenne pour un Marine.

« Eustass attends-moi ! »

Hein ? C'est quoi ce laser qui vient de me frôler ? Heureusement que j'ai de bon instinct sinon je me le serais prit en pleine poire.

« T'es qui toi ? »

Je lève la tête (j'ai fait un rouler bouler pour éviter le tir) vers un certain rouquin qui me regarde, presque méchamment.

Oups.

« Hey Kid ce ne serait pas l'esclave qui te reluquait tout à l'heure ? intervint un blond masqué près de lui.

\- Je ne le reluquais pas ! » je proteste.

Un nouveau laser manque de m'atteindre. C'est ainsi que je pu remarquer…

« Pourquoi il y a un Grand Corsaire ici ? je demande en voyant Bartholomew Kuma.

\- Ferme-la on s'en fout ! crache Eustass en me donnant un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac.

\- Hey mais ça fait mal ! » je hurle en me tenant le ventre.

Quel connard…

« Dégage de là si tu veux survivre ! » me lance le blond qui a dit que j'avais reluqué son capitaine.

Tellement adorable de s'inquiéter pour moi… Mon regard croise celui de Jean Bart, qui, comme moi, est redevenu libre. Visiblement il a choisi de rejoindre l'équipage de Trafalgar. Ça ne m'étonne pas trop, c'était un capitaine pirate avant de devenir un esclave après tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends Fenrir ?! »

Oui, je pourrais fuir. Après tout, Eustass m'a envoyé bouler hors du champ du champ vision de Kuma qui me tourne alors le dos. Je ne semble pas être sa propriété. Je pourrais donc facilement prendre mes jambes à mon cou et les laisser se débrouiller. Sauf que je ne le fais pas. Tout simplement parce que…

« Je vais te bouffer. »

* * *

 ** _« Il est des êtres dont c'est le destin de se croiser. Où qu'ils soient. Où qu'ils aillent. Un jour ils se rencontrent. »_**

Claudie Gallay

* * *

Killer observait son capitaine donner un coup de pied à l'esclave qui avait débarqué en plein milieu de leur combat. Il avait réussi à l'envoyer dans le dos du Grand Corsaire pendant qu'elle poussait un gémissement de douleur. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte qu'elle était en danger si elle restait ici. Et qu'en plus de ça, elle serait un boulet pour eux si elle restait dans leurs pattes. Même si Killer savait très bien que Kid se montrerait sans pitié avec elle si elle le dérangeait…

« Dégage de là si tu veux survivre ! » le prévint-elle.

Elle se contenta de lui décocher un grand sourire narquois, ce qui le fait tiquer. Il rêvait ou elle se foutait de sa gueule ? Même son ancien compagnon se décida à intervenir :

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends Fenrir ? »

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges le regarda un instant, hésitante. Pourquoi ne prenait-elle pas la fuite ?

Un rictus revint fleurir sur son visage. Mais quelque chose clochait. Il n'y voyait pas de joie, juste de la férocité. Comme celle qu'affichait Kid quand il trouvait un adversaire de sa taille. Il y reconnaissait la même lueur dans ses yeux jaunes.

Jaunes ? Il lui semblait pourtant qu'ils étaient bruns…

« Je vais te bouffer.

\- Mais qu… » s'étonna Trafalgar Law prêt de lui.

Lui aussi avait observé l'ancienne esclave. Alors quand elle commença à changer de forme pour prendre celle d'un loup géant, il fut surpris. Plus encore quand elle se jeta sur le Grand Corsaire, plantant ses crocs dans son épaule.

« Bordel c'est quoi ça ?! » s'exclama Kid.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme.

« Je vois, commenta Law. Elle a mangée le fruit du loup-garou. »

Le Grand Corsaire commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens, essayant de se débarrasser de la bête qui restait fermement accrochée à son dos, refusant de lâcher sa proie. Il finit par la déloger et voulut lui tirer dessus, l'obligeant à lâcher prise.

« Putain mais vous foutez quoi ? elle hurla à l'intention des pirates. Bougez votre cul ! »

 _C'est officiel. Elle est complètement tarée !_

Ah, une veine venait d'apparaître sur le front de Kid. Il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Surtout venant d'une ancienne esclave à la solde des Dragons Célestes.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre femme ! »

Killer poussa un long soupir. Cela s'annonçait plutôt mal si son capitaine commençait à s'énerver. Surtout que le loup l'ignorait complètement, les oreilles plaqués en arrière, la queue entre les jambes et montrant les crocs. Le second de l'équipage de Kid avait déjà eu affaire à des canidés. La jeune femme était sur le point d'attaquer.

Il y eut un tir puis un second mais elle parvint à les éviter avant de fondre de nouveau sur Kuma, l'attaquant au bras. Mais cette fois-ci, Killer comprit et attaqua lui aussi, profitant de cette diversion. A eux deux, ils parvinrent à blesser le Grand Corsaire avant de reprendre leur place initial.

« Il y a un problème. »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient pensés la même chose.

« Quoi ? aboya Kid, qui n'aimait pas attendre.

\- Il n'est pas humain. » répondirent-ils, encore en concert tout en évitant de nouveau un coup.

Le loup chargea de nouveau mais ne réussit pas à esquiver le laser qui vint lui entailler l'épaule.

« PUTAIN ! »

Elle reprit forme humaine pour examiner sa plaie, assez profonde.

« Tu vas me le payer enfoiré. »

Devenue un loup humanoïde, dont le pelage était toujours aussi rouge que ses cheveux mais dont la taille atteignait désormais celle du Grand Corsaire. Elle commença à se battre corps à corps avec lui, donnant des coups de griffes à son visage avant de se saisir de ses bras, une idée venant de traverser son esprit.

« Maintenant ! »

Ils comprirent aussitôt le message. En moins de deux, les pirates réunirent leurs formes et attaquèrent ensemble le Grand Corsaire aux prises de la jeune femme. Il y eut une grande explosion qui éblouit leurs yeux un instant. La puissance du coup obligea les autres à s'éloigner.

Quand ce fut terminé, la jeune femme avait disparu et le Grand Corsaire reposait en pièces sur le sol.

« Capitaine, il faut partir maintenant ! » signala un homme de Law.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, offrant un sourire narquois à Kid, lui signalant que leur « alliance » était terminée.

« Nous aussi on devrait y aller Capitaine… intervint Heat.

\- Hm…

\- Kid ? »

Killer avait remarqué les traces de sang sur le sol.

« T'as dix minutes Killer.

\- Merci. »

Pendant que les membres de son équipage se dirigeaient vers leur bateau, Killer suivit les traces de sang laissé par la jeune femme. Il ne tarda pas à la retrouver, quelques mètres plus loin, installé sur une branche, cherchant à bander sa blessure au bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu ne devais pas fuir avec ton équipage ? »

Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de baisser les yeux vers lui.

« Descend faut qu'on discute. »

Elle fronça les sourcils mais obéit.

« Dépêches-toi. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de redevenir une esclave.

\- Rejoins notre équipage. »

…

« Pardon ? »

* * *

 _ **« Il suffit parfois d'un regard, d'une présence, d'un geste, pour que naisse l'amitié, par delà les différences qui nous retiennent et nous effraie, il suffit d'une main tendue pour que s'imprime la mémoire d'un visage que jamais le temps n'effacera… »**_

Marc Lévy

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez appréciée ^^**

 **Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture et mettra plus de temps à sortir.**

 **Bye~**

 **LaFaucheuse01**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Avant de commencer je tiens comme à mon habitude à remercier , Ic'ilver, Mikarucchi et sweetpie d'avoir commenté. Mais également aux 17 personnes qui suivent cette fic ainsi qu'aux neuf qui l'ont mis en favoris. Merci**

 **Je suis désolé pour la longueur de mes chapitres, je vais tâcher d'y remédier dans les prochains.**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3_**

 _ **« Chaque jour, nous croisons des centaines de regards, dans la rue, dans le métro, au supermarché. Pourquoi ce regard là aurait-il dû tant compter ? Il n'y avait aucune raison et cependant il a tout changé, irrévocablement. »**_

Douglas Kennedy

* * *

« Rejoins notre équipage.

\- Pardon ? »

Je reste interdite un instant devant le pirate. Avais-je bien entendu ? Il vient vraiment de me proposer de rejoindre l'équipage d'Eustass « Capitaine » Kid ?

« Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu veux sûrement savoir pourquoi je te demande ça à toi.

\- Rien à voir. Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu fumais parce que ça à l'air d'être de la bonne. »

Il pousse un soupir. Je suis presque sûre qu'il lève les yeux au ciel sous son casque.

« J'aurais dû savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée… »

Il commence à s'éloigner avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers moi.

« Tu salueras l'Amiral de ma part quand tu te feras capturer. »

Cela fit « Tic » dans ma tête. L'instant d'après, je lui courais après en criant :

« Hey attends-moi ! Je plaisantais ! »

J'arrive bientôt à sa hauteur et me mets à trottiner en l'observant silencieusement. Du moins jusqu'à que, agacé, il finisse par me demander :

« Quoi ?

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Killer. »

Ah je me disais bien que son vis… enfin son masque me disait quelque chose ! Killer, dit « Le Massacreur », Supernova et membre de l'équipage de Kid. La classe.

Cependant je continue de l'observer tandis qu'on commence à presser le pas jusqu'à son équipage. Il le remarque bien entendu et semble s'impatienter.

« Tu sais que tu ressembles à un poisson rouge à force d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche comme ça ? Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le qu'on en finisse.

\- Pourquoi moi ? »

C'est vrai quoi. J'ai été le chien de compagnie d'un Dragon Céleste pendant plus de dix ans. Et maintenant que je suis libre, y a deux Supernovas, réputés pour être sans pitié, qui me proposent de rejoindre leur équipage.

C'est un coup à se poser des questions, non ?

« Ton pouvoir nous intéresse.

\- T'es sûr ? Ce n'est pas parce que – selon toi – j'aurais reluqué votre capitaine ? Non mais ce n'est pas contre toi mais je n'ai pas tellement envie de me faire violer tu vois ? Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de devenir votre bonniche.

\- Tu verras ça avec Kid. » se contente-t-il de me répondre après un léger silence.

Super. Me voilà bien rassurée maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de les aider tout à l'heure ?

Bordel. Qu'est-ce que je peux être conne des fois.

Killer se fige soudainement, manquant de me faire tomber, surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qui… »

Il passe sa main sur ma bouche pour m'inciter à me taire. Je tends alors l'oreille avant de me braquer. Merde, ces connards de Marine nous ont retrouvés.

« Si tu veux je m'occupes d'eux, je propose à Killer.

\- On n'a pas le temps de se battre, grogne-t-il, Kid nous attends et il n'est pas vraiment patient.

\- Qui a parlé de se battre ? »

J'esquisse un sourire énigmatique avant de me tourner vers nos poursuivants qui s'approchaient dangereusement de nous. Aussitôt je pris ma force d'hybride. Esthétiquement, je préférais ma forme complète mais celle-ci convenait plus pour le combat. Je pris alors une grande inspiration. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment le terme exact. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une « aspiration ». J'aspirais l'air alentour pour le placer dans mes poumons. Et quand j'en eus assez et que les Marines furent suffisamment prêts, j'expirais. Je constate alors avec plaisir que non seulement mon plan fonctionnait mais qu'en plus les soldats volaient dans les airs en cherchant à s'accrocher aux branches d'arbre ou bien entre eux.

« Bah quoi ? je lance à un Killer étonné en reprenant forme humaine. Tu ne connais pas le conte des Trois Petits Cochons ? »

Je suis sûre qu'il est encore en train de lever les yeux au ciel, là maintenant.

On continue notre route, mais cette fois-ci en courant. Disons que là maintenant, je n'ai plus vraiment de souffle donc je ne pourrais plus utiliser ma nouvelle technique.

« Dis on ne pourrait pas ralentir la cadence ? Je commence à être fatiguée…

\- Non. »

Clair. Net. Précis.

« T'en auras mit du temps Killer. »

Je lève la tête vers un certain roux bien connu. Se tenant juste au dessus de moi, son regard croise le mien.

« Alors elle acceptée finalement ? »

Killer ne répond rien et me prends par la taille, ce qui me gêne légèrement. J'ai beau savoir que c'est pour m'aider à monter sur le navire, une part de moi ne peut s'empêcher de répliquer :

« Hey, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule !

\- Très bien. Si c'est que tu souhaites. »

Sur ces mots, il me pousse violemment si bien que je me retrouve face contre tête, aux pieds d'Eustass.

« Je vois qu'il y en a une qui a comprit qui était le chef ici. » ironisa-t-il.

… Je vais le bouffer.

« C'est quoi ton nom femme ? » me demande-t-il en se saisissant de mon menton pour mieux m'observer.

Merde, j'ai la lèvre en sang.

« Fenrir. Fenrir Scarlet. »

C'est plutôt classe, non ?

« Très bien Fenrir. Sache qu'ici c'est moi qui décide. Si tu ne veux pas mourir dans d'horribles souffrances ou finir par-dessus bord, tu as tout intérêt à écouter mes ordres ou ceux de Killer, c'est clair ?

\- Oui Capitaine. »

Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de dire oui moi au juste ?

Je sens le regard d'Eustass me parcourir. Je me retiens de justesse de frissonner. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Et après on parle de moi.

« Pourquoi tu portes des vêtements de Marine ? »

Ah il me regardait juste pour ça. J'en serais presque déçue…

« C'est surtout mieux que mes vieilles loques. Et puis là où il est, leur ancien propriétaire ne pourra pas se plaindre, je lui explique avec un sourire féroce qu'il comprend aussitôt.

\- Tu sais que tu commences à me plaire toi ? » susurre-t-il en s'abaissant légèrement vers moi.

Ça en serait presque flippant.

« Fais ça ailleurs Kid. » grommelle Killer.

Grave en plus tout le monde nous regarde. Ils vont finir par me prendre pour la nouvelle prostituée du Capitaine.

« Tu sais te battre ? »

Je contemple avec stupeur Killer.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais battu avec un Grand Corsaire et que j'avais balayé toute une troupe de Marine devant ses yeux.

« Je veux dire sans tes pouvoirs, m'explique-t-il, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment testé. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'occasion de me battre là où j'étais.

\- Donc tu ne sais pas te servir d'un pistolet ?

\- Non. »

Il y eut un léger silence.

« Mais j'apprends vite, je fais, d'une petite voix.

\- Génial. »

Je sens de l'ironie dans sa voix ou c'est juste une impression ?

« Je suppose que c'est encore à moi de m'en charger ? » s'adresse-t-il à son capitaine.

De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

« C'est toi qui est allé la chercher à ce que je sache » se contente de répondre Eustass.

Killer se contente de grommeler quelque chose dans sa barbe. Je ne parvins qu'à distinguer que les mots « Fainéant », « Toujours moi », « J'en ai marre ». Ce à quoi je me contente d'un petit sourire compatissant. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours d'être le second. Surtout quand notre capitaine s'appelle Eustass « Capitaine » Kid.

Tiens, j'ai dit « capitaine » deux fois dans la même phrase.

« Vous parlez de quoi au juste ? » je finis par demander.

Ce n'est pas que, mais moi je suis toujours assise sur le plancher entre ses deux là. Sans oublier le reste de l'équipage qui me regarde comme si j'étais une sorte extraterrestre. Ce qui n'est pas très flatteur… Surtout pour un humain. Mais d'un côté, je peux les comprendre. Ils ne doivent pas voir une fille tous les jours les pauvres…

« De ton entraînement. »

Je fronce.

« De mon entraînement ? je répète. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'entraînement !

\- Ah vraiment ? Et comment tu comptes faire si les Marines t'attrapent et utilisent des menottes en granit marin ? se moque Eustass.

\- Facile. Je n'ai qu'à pas me faire attraper. »

Ils soupirent de concert. Eustass passe même sa main sur son visage en secouant la tête.

Bah quoi ?

Le roux finit par rentrer dans les locaux alors que l'archipel disparaît dans l'horizon. Je la regarde s'éloigner, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je ne suis peut-être pas tout à fait libre mais c'est toujours mieux que l'endroit où j'étais prisonnière.

La vraie vie commence maintenant.

Mais avant toute chose…

« Killer ?

\- Hm… ?

\- J'ai faim ! »

BOUM !

* * *

 _ **« Je suis le maître de mon destin, le capitaine de mon âme. »**_

Invictus

* * *

 **Comme je vous l'ai dit, je m'excuse de la durée de ce chapitre. Le prochain risque d'être aussi court. Je vais cependant tacher de me rattraper dans les prochains, en mettant plus d'actions.**

 **Sur ceux n'hésitez pas à commenter/donner votre avis.**

 **Je vous dit à bientôt j'espère (le prochain chapitre est presque terminé)**

 **Bye~**

 **LaFaucheuse01**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis trop contente de vous retrouver, je sais que cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas publié de chapitre x(**

 **Comme d'habitude je tiens à remercier Ic'ilver, 7etoiles, Mikarucchi, Barakku-sama et à Lerugamine d'avoir commenté mais aussi aux 25 personnes qui suivent cette fic et des 14 qui l'ont mis en favoris. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **Un petit coucou spécial à ma Mikarucchi qui je le sais, ADORE Killer (pas la peine de mentir, je sais que tu l'aimes). Du coup plein plein de Killer dans ce chapitre (parce que moi aussi je l'aime bien mais que je peux pas le caser avec Scarlet parce qu'il est déjà avec Arya)**

 **Bref.**

 **En plus y a une petite dédicace pour elle dans ce chapitre (j'espère qu'elle le remarquera)**

 **Sur ceux, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4_**

 ** _« Tu es tordue et torturée, ce n'est pas un défaut, c'est une force, ça fait de toi ce que tu es. »_**

Grey's Anatomy

* * *

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que Fenrir avait débarquée dans leur « vie ». Quatorze _putains_ de jours qu'elle semait le trouble dans l'équipage. Ne sachant pas cuisiner, elle se contentait de faire le ménage sur le bateau ou de s'entraîner avec Killer. D'ailleurs celui-ci préférait se faire torturer plutôt que d'avouer que la nouvelle se débrouillait bien. Surtout au corps à corps. Sa force naturelle doublée par celle dû à son fruit du démon donnait une bonne combinaison. Elle préférait cependant se battre avec ses griffes plutôt qu'avec une arme, il lui apprit cependant à utiliser une lame mais aussi un pistolet.

En s'entraînant avec elle, il apprit à la connaître. Elle était têtue. Une véritable tête de mule doublée d'une gamine. Ce qui avait le don de l'agacer mais pas au point qu'il veuille lui trancher la gorge à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Elle savait cependant se tenir tranquille quand elle sentait que leur capitaine commençait à s'impatienter. Ce qui ne l'empêchait guère de continuer. Etant la seule femme de l'équipage, les autres ne tentaient cependant pas de s'approcher d'elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle ressemblait à une enfant. Ou peut-être parce qu'il lui serait facile de leur trancher la gorge.

Avec les dents.

Killer réfléchissait à leur prochaine séance d'entraînement quand il la vit sortir de la cabine de leur capitaine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? » lui demanda-t-il en entendant les cris de Kid derrière la porte.

Elle se stoppa net et le regarda avec un sourire.

« Moi ? Mais enfin, rien du tout ! »

Il soupira. En plus, elle ne savait pas mentir.

« Mais bien sûr, ironisa-t-il. Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ou c'est juste une impression ?

\- Bah tu es blond, alors des fois on peut se poser la question. » répondit-elle tout naturellement.

Cela le laissa sans voix. Alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose à répliquer, la voix de Kid retentit de nouveau :

« Fenrir ! »

La voyant pâlir, il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :

« Cours. »

Il n'eut même pas besoin de le répéter qu'elle commença à courir, bientôt poursuivi par un capitaine plus qu'agacer. Killer les suivit du regard et ne rata pas une miette du moment où la rouquine passa par-dessus bord.

« Bon débarras, sourit le Supernova.

\- Kid…

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle a mangée un fruit du démon. »

Il y eut un léger silence avant que le roux ne finisse par se frapper le visage avec sa main.

« Non mais quelle conne ! »

Il se tourna vers son bras droit, l'air dépité.

« Killer…

\- Ouais, je m'en occupe. »

Il retint de justesse le « Comme d'habitude » qui lui brûlait les lèvres et plongea dans l'eau pour sauver Fenrir. Il ne tarda pas à la trouver, inconsciente, et la saisit pour la remonter. Heureusement pour lui, en plus d'être bon nageur, elle n'était pas très lourde, ce fut alors plutôt simple de la ramener sur le bateau.

« Je te préviens, ne compte pas sur moi pour lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. »

Killer jeta un regard noir à son capitaine. Bien que celui-ci ne puisse pas le voir à cause de son masque.

« On fait quoi dans ce cas ? »

Ils regardèrent un instant le corps de la jeune femme dont les cheveux trempés restaient collés à son visage.

« Elle est plutôt bien gaulée en fait, commenta Kid après avoir observé sa poitrine.

\- Kid c'est dégueulasse, elle n'est même pas consciente, grimaça Killer.

\- Bah justement. Au moins comme ça on sera tranquille. »

Au même moment, la rouquine rejeta l'eau dans ses poumons et commença à reprendre ses esprits.

« Bordel, elle nous fera chier jusqu'au bout celle-là. » siffla le roux entre ses dents.

Elle continua à crachoter sous leur mine dégoûtée, ce qui fit grogner le capitaine.

« Putain mais t'es increvable ou quoi ?

\- Merci, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir. » parvint-elle à articuler.

Killer poussa un léger soupir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se comportent comme des gamins ?

« Ça m'apprendra à prendre une femme dans mon équipage. » grommela Kid, pour lui-même.

La femme en question ne sembla pas l'entendre, contrairement à Killer qui jeta un coup d'œil au Supernova qui commençait à s'éloigner d'eux.

« Franchement tu n'es pas croyable, commenta finalement le blond. Tu le savais pourtant que si tu sautais tu allais te noyer.

\- Sur le coup ça m'avait paru une bonne idée. » avoua-t-elle, gênée.

Soupirant de nouveau (oui, depuis que Fenrir était arrivé, il soupirait beaucoup), il se redressa et suivit Kid, laissant la jeune femme seule dans ses pensées.

« Tu en penses quoi d'elle ? »

Son capitaine releva lentement la tête.

« De qui tu parles ? De Fenrir ? »

Le blond se retint de justesse de ne pas sortir une réponse cinglante. Bien entendu qu'il parlait d'elle. Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme sur ce navire.

« Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

Killer haussa les épaules.

« Hey bah je ne sais pas. Elle se débrouille plutôt bien non ? »

Comme le roux ne semblait pas enclin à répondre, il remarqua qu'il fixait avec dégoût ses mains. Plus précisément ses ongles.

« Pourquoi ton vernis est rose ? demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de demander à cette _idiote_ de me mettre du vernis pendant que je me reposais et cette garce en a profité pour me mettre cette horreur ! » râla-t-il.

Heureusement que le masque de Killer dissimulait son sourire amusé sinon Kid lui en aurait voulu. De toute façon, il semblait bien trop concentré à maudire la jeune femme. Il pourra dire ce qu'il veut, son bras droit était persuadé que sa bravoure/folie lui plaisait. Sinon il l'aurait déjà tuée ou balancée par-dessus bord dans l'espoir qu'elle se noie.

« Ce soir c'est toi aux fourneaux. »

Son sourire ne tarda pas à se transformer en grimace.

« Très bien. »

Parfois Kid ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un second aussi calme et clément.

* * *

 _ **« La vie devient une chose délicieuse, aussitôt qu'on décide de ne plus la prendre au sérieux. »**_

H. de Montherlant

* * *

« Aaaaah ! »

Je pousse un cri alors que du sang commence à s'écouler de ma lèvre. Killer ne m'a pas loupé. Je porte une main à ma bouche. Génial. Je me suis mordue la langue sous l'impact du coup.

Je lance un regard noir à mon « instructeur ».

« Non mais tu es malade ! » je braille.

Il m'ignore. Royalement. Ce qui a vraiment le don de m'énerver.

« Je vais te bouffer, je grogne.

\- Je t'attends. »

Je me jette sur lui, poing en avant. Mais comme je m'en doutais, il l'évite sans problème, me laissant le soin de lui envoyer mon genou dans le visage. Il me repousse cependant avant que le coup n'atteigne son masque.

Merde, j'y étais presque !

« Pas mal, me complimente-t-il.

\- Merci, j'ai eu un bon professeur. »

Je peux deviner qu'il esquisse un sourire derrière son masque. C'est un combattant. Il aime se battre. Et avec mon entraînement je lui donne exactement ce qu'il veut. Un moyen de se défouler.

« Tu as le même sourire que Kid quand il s'apprête à tuer quelqu'un. » me fait remarquer Killer.

Rodée.

On se tourne autour, poings en l'air. Cherchant le point faible de l'autre. Je laisse mes yeux vagabonder sur son corps. Comment peut-on être aussi maigre et aussi fort ? Kid je peux comprendre… Il est plutôt baraqué (même si je préfère me faire torturer plutôt que de l'avouer…). Mais Killer ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit si mince, il peut manger que des pâtes avec son masque. La première fois que j'ai vu ça, j'ai failli m'étouffer. En plus il boit avec une paille. Une paille ! Pour un soda je veux bien, mais pas avec de l'alcool ! Et bien entendu, ça ne choque que moi. Du coup je me mets à le regarder comme si c'était un alien, la bouche grande ouverte. Ce qui fait bien rire Kid.

Le salopard.

Le poing de Killer frôle ma joue. Je me dépêche de m'écarter.

« Concentre-toi. »

Je pousse un grognement sourd. Mais au moment où je tentais de reporter mon attention sur le blond, une voix retentit dans mon dos :

« Alors on fatigue Fenrir ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel en faisant du mieux que je peux de l'ignorer.

« Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire Kid ? lui demande Killer le plus calmement possible.

\- Je m'ennuie. »

On pousse tous les deux un soupir. Pourquoi ça me surprend venant de quelqu'un dont le prénom veut dire « enfant » ?

En tendant l'oreille je peux clairement entendre deux membres de l'équipage discuter entre eux :

« C'est bien la première fois que je vois le capitaine s'intéresser à l'entraînement d'un nouveau membre, commente l'un.

\- Ce n'est pas surprenant… Tu as vu la nouvelle ? Je suis sûr qu'il veut la mettre dans son lit. »

Je me fige un instant avant de me tourner vers les deux commères, en prenant bien soin de montrer les crocs. Ils se reculent légèrement en entendant mon grognement sourd.

« Le prochain qui fait ce genre de réflexion, je lâche, je le bouffe c'est bien clair ? »

Je n'ai même pas le plaisir de me délecter de leur peur qu'une balle effleure ma joue. Je retiens de justesse un hurlement de protestation en observant le regard assassin de mon capitaine.

« Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de menacer MES hommes. »

C'est qu'il est possessif le Kid…

« Compris Fenrir ? insiste-t-il en se plaçant en face de moi.

\- Ouais. » je grommelle dans ma barbe (inexistante je précise).

Il se saisit de mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux avant de se pencher vers moi, me susurrant à l'oreille :

« Je n'ai pas très bien entendu. »

Flippant.

« Oui capitaine.

\- Brave fille. » en me tapotant la tête avec un sourire narquois.

C'est ça, prends-moi pour un chien.

Pourquoi j'ai choisi cette équipage de psychopathes moi au juste ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas eu le choix si je voulais survivre.

On m'a dit une fois que j'avais eu la chance de tomber sur Killer et pas sur Kid. Mais au moins avec Kid j'aurais su à quoi m'attendre. Des fois je me demande si ce n'est pas Killer le chef ici… Même si un gars qui mange avec son casque n'est pas vraiment crédible.

…

Quoique Kid porte quand même du maquillage.

…

Ah si seulement j'étais plus puissante. Je botterais le cul de Kid et prendrait sa place en tant que capitaine.

Question de crédibilité.

Un violent coup de pied dans le visage me propulse en arrière. Je me retrouve donc couchée sur le sol, une marque de chaussure en plein milieu de la face et le nez en sang.

« Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? » je braille en couvrant les dégâts de ma main droite.

Bon j'avoue, ça ne sonnait pas vraiment comme ça vu que j'ai du sang plein la bouche. Mais dans l'idée, c'est à ça que ça ressemblait.

« Tu divaguais. » se contente de me dire le rouquin.

Et c'est une raison valable pour me frapper selon lui ?

Voyant mon air surpris, il finit par s'agacer et me chope par le col pour me relever. Puis il me pousse violemment, me faisant tituber. Heureusement que Killer a la _gentillesse_ (oui il peut être gentil quand il le veut) de me rattraper au passage.

Enfoiré de Kid.

« Tu as dit quelque chose Fenrir ? » s'énerve celui-ci.

Et merde. J'ai parlé à voix haute ?

« Oui. » répondirent en concert les deux Supernovas.

Ah.

…

Ouh là, ce n'est vraiment pas bon si je commence à devenir schizophrène moi. Quand je disais que cet équipage de cinglé allait finir par me contaminer.

Kid profite me tenter de me frapper de nouveau. Heureusement que cette fois j'avais vu le coup venir et que j'ai bondi sur le côté juste à temps. Par contre Killer a bien failli perdre ses bijoux de famille dans la volée.

« Kid… articule-t-il alors, dans un léger grognement.

\- Ça va, ça va ! J'ai compris ! Je vous laisse ! »

Quand je disais qu'il portait bien son nom… Un véritable enfant ! Capricieux avec ça.

« Si on ne peut plus s'amuser… » je l'entends bougonner en entrant dans le local.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. En plus il boude. Parfait.

« Comment tu fais sérieusement ? je demande à Killer en me tournant vers lui.

\- Pour le supporter ?

\- Non. Pour avoir des cheveux aussi longs avec un équipage pareil. Moi à ta place je serais déjà chauve. »

Cela le fait peut-être ricaner mais moi j'étais très sérieuse. Le stresse trop peu pour moi. En plus c'est mauvais pour la peau.

…

Ah bah c'est peut-être pour ça que Killer porte un masque alors ! C'est juste qu'il est moche !

Je pose une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Tu sais Killer, le physique ne compte pas pour moi. »

Il reste silencieux mais je devine que sous son masque il hausse un sourcil.

A-t-il seulement des sourcils ?

« Regarde eux ! je lâche en désignant les deux hommes qui accompagnaient Kid et Killer quand je les ai rencontrés. Ils sont moches mais ils l'assument ! »

Les deux moches en question me foudroient du regard. Comme si c'était de ma faute s'ils ressemblaient à un zombie et à une espèce de scarabée…

« Et puis… je lui chuchote en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'endroit où notre capitaine a disparu. Kid porte du maquillage et ça ne dérange personne.

\- On parle bien du même Kid qui a tué un gars juste parce qu'il louchait un « peu trop » à son goût ? il ironise.

\- … Oui bah hein, mauvais exemple. »

Au moins j'ai réussi à l'amuser. Comme quoi le second n'est pas si terrifiant qu'il n'y paraît quand on le connait bien. Bon je n'aimerais pas m'en faire un ennemi vu les courbatures que j'ai après nos entraînements alors autant sympathiser.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? il m'interroge alors.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je pense à quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Tu souris comme une idiote.

\- Ah. »

… C'est légèrement gênant quand même.

« Alors ?

\- Rien. Je me disais juste que j'aimais bien ma nouvelle vie.

\- Pff', il souffle (mais je le devine amusé), aller reprends ta place, l'entraînement continue.

\- Aye Sir ! »

Mais alors que je lui tournais le dos à lui et au reste de l'équipage, mon sourire disparu. Car je savais qu'un jour mes démons reviendraient me hanter et m'obligerait à faire face à mon passé.

Et ce jour là le loup sortira de l'ombre et les bouffera tous.

* * *

 ** _« C'est à partir de toi que j'ai dit oui au monde. »_**

Paul Eluard

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plus.**

 **La prochaine fois j'essayerais de mettre Kid plus en avant (après tout c'est un Kid x Oc, pas un Killer x Oc !)**

 **Sinon n'hésitez pas à commenter si le coeur vous en dit, j'y répondrais par message privé ^^**

 **Bye~**

 **LaFaucheuse01**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? Après près de quatre mois de retard je vous annonce officiellement que je suis de retour ! *brandit fièrement son poing en l'air***

 **Bon pour l'excuse, j'ai pas eu Internet pendant un moment x( Donc impossible de trouver de citation, et Dieu que j'aime mettre des citations dans mes chapitres.**

 **Bon, je sens que vous êtes pressés de lire donc je remercie comme d'habitude** , **Lerugamine** , **Ic'ilver** , **Mikarucchi** **et JuriiGothic d'avoir commentés. Ensuite merci aux 26 qui suivent cette fic' et au 14 qui l'ont mis en favoris. Et aussi à tous ceux, qui je sais sont là mais qui font état de fantôme. Et oui je parle de vous ! Pas besoin de faire les timides, je ne mords pas ^^**

 **Sur ceux je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Résumé du dernier chapitre :**

Souvenez-vous, Scarlet a encore fait des siennes en rendant fou son capitaine. Résultat, elle a du sautée du navire pour sauver sa peau. En oubliant qu'elle a mangée un fruit du démon et elle a faillie se noyer. Heureusement que Super Killer est là pour la sauver !

Ensuite on a eu droit à un aperçu de l'entraînement de notre héroïne avec le second et aux interventions de notre capitaine préféré !

Dur, dur la vie d'un pirate n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5_**

 _ **« J't'emmène tout rejouer. Peut-être tout perdre. Mais p't être aussi tout rafler, tout braquer, tout gagner. »**_

Fauve – Les hautes lumières

* * *

« Ile en vue capitaine ! »

 _« Pas trop tôt. »_ pensa Kid. C'est qu'ils commençaient sérieusement à manquer de provisions.

« Bien les gars, on va embarquer ! » ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt dit, les membres de son équipage se dirigèrent à leur poste, sous la supervision de Killer. Le roux étant trop occupé à chercher une certaine jeune femme du regard… Et comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Heat débarqua dans son dos pour lui dire ses mots :

« Capitaine, la bleue dort encore.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! s'énerva le Supernova. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour la réveiller ?!

\- Mais on a essayé Capitaine ! »

C'est alors que Kid remarqua Wire, une marque de chaussure sur le visage et le nez en sang. Et s'il n'avait pas été si énervé et si choqué, il en aurait sûrement rit.

« Ki… commença-t-il à appeler son second.

\- Désolé Kid mais il va falloir te démerder, le coupa le blond sans même lui accorder un regard.

\- Fais chier ! »

Il se dirigea tout de même vers la cabine de la nouvelle recrue, la fureur crispant son visage, lui donnant un air terrifiant. Ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied, il s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus quand il se figea soudainement.

Fenrir était étalée dans son lit, comme si elle n'avait même pas prit le temps de se glisser dans ses couettes. Mais ce ne fut ni ça, ni le fait qu'elle dormait en petite tenue qui lui clouèrent sur place. Elle gémissait. Mais pas de plaisir (à son plus grand malheur), mais de douleur. Ses doigts serraient son oreiller, plantant ses ongles longs et laissant des marques. Il constata également que de la sueur perlait sur son front, comme si elle était en plein cauchemar.

Mais le pire ce fut son dos.

Bizarrement elle ne possédait aucunes cicatrices (peut-être dû à son fruit du démon). Et pourtant Kid se doutait bien que ses anciens « maîtres » n'avaient pas été tendres avec elle. Mais alors qu'elle se crispait de plus en plus dans son sommeil, son regard ne pouvait se détacher de son tatouage. _Le_ tatouage que possédaient tous les esclaves. Un tatouage qui donna la nausée au capitaine pirate et qui provoqua une grande colère en lui.

D'un coup, il se saisit des cheveux de Fenrir qui poussa un cri alors qu'il la tira violemment hors du lit. L'entraînant avec lui dans le couloir, malgré les protestations de la jeune femme.

« Non mais ça ne va pas bien la tête ! beugla-t-elle, les yeux brillants alors qu'il s'était enfin décidé à la lâcher.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? intervint Killer alors que tous les autres membres de l'équipage regardaient la scène avec curiosité.

\- Il a pété un câble ! hurla la rouquine en pointant furieusement du doigt son capitaine.

\- La ferme ! »

Elle se mit à déglutir et recula sagement d'un pas. A vrai dire, elle se retenait de se cacher derrière Killer pour éviter le regard assassin de son capitaine.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends Kid ? lui demanda son second, qui était le seul à prendre la parole quand le capitaine se mettait en colère.

\- Rien du tout, cracha le roux en détournant le regard. Dépêchez-vous de tout préparer ! »

Il s'éloigna en grognant sous le regard surpris de ses hommes. Scarlet qu'en à elle tourna la tête vers Killer, un sourcil levé et les cheveux en pagaille.

« J'en ai aucune idée, répondit-il à sa question mentale. Ah et Fenrir ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Habille-toi… S'il-te-plaît.

\- Hein ? »

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en petite tenue et que ses camarades commençaient à la regarder avec une certaine… envie.

« BORDEL ! »

Elle se redressa, les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux, et se redirigera vers sa cabine.

« Crétin de Kid. » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents en passant près de lui.

Il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil (enfin… façon de parler vu qu'il n'en a pas !), les bras croisés. Il resta planter devant sa cabine, grommelant comme quoi les femmes mettaient autant de temps à se préparer.

« Magne Fenrir. On a du boulot !

\- Ouais, ouais. »

Elle se retenait à peine de lui dire de se la fermer. Au moins, elle eut la décence (ou l'intelligence) de ne pas le faire.

Question de survie.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller ? » elle lui demanda en sortant de sa cabine, une moue sur le visage.

Kid poussa un grognement sourd, obligeant Fenrir à se retenir de lui sortir que le loup, ici, c'était elle. Elle se contenta alors d'un mince sourire moqueur alors qu'il lui tournait le dos.

« C'est quoi l'plan cap'tain ?

\- Pour l'instant contente-toi de me suivre. Et en silence ! »

Levant un sourcil, elle interrogea Killer du regard mais celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Allez savoir ce qu'il se passait dans son crâne.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là, Kid ? »

En face du trio, le tatoueur était sur le point de se noyer dans sa sueur. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des pirates, surtout aussi célèbres, dans son établissement.

« On est là pour elle. »

Il désignait de son pouce Fenrir qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les alentours. Elle lâcha un « Hein ? » quand elle vit que les autres la regardaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais abrutie ?! Je n'allais pas te laisser garder ton tatouage d'esclave !

\- Oh.

\- C'est surprenant de ta part Kid… fit remarquer Killer, un peu septique.

\- La ferme. »

Il attrapa la jeune femme par le bras, la tourna et souleva son haut (malgré ses protestations) pour montrer la marque au tatoueur.

« Je veux que ce soit terminé avant ce soir, ok ?!

\- O-Oui, bien entendu. »

Le Supernova les laissa alors en plan, aboyant sur son second qu'ils avaient du « boulot ». Il ne prêta même pas attention à Scarlet qui les regardait partir, les yeux écarquillés.

« Bah, qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? »

* * *

 _ **« Je me doute que la vie ne sera pas simple, je sais qu'il y aura toujours des abrutis, des cyniques, des épreuves et des injustices. Je sais que les choses sont rarement comme elles devraient l'être, mais je crois du plus profond de mon âme qu'à nous tous, on doit pouvoir survivre à cette chienne de vie. »**_

Gilles Legardinier

* * *

J'échange un regard ébahi avec le tatoueur après que mes deux « supérieurs » aient quitté la pièce. Je ne sais pas ce que ce que Kid a mangé hier (enfin si je le sais puisque j'ai mangée la même chose que lui) mais apparemment il a mal digéré. Et puis d'abord, comment il était au courant pour mon tatouage ? Sachant que contrairement à certains, il ne se trouve pas en plein milieu de mon dos mais en haut à gauche, je ne vois pas comment il a réussi à le voir. Surtout que j'essaye du mieux que je peux de le cacher aux autres.

« Vous êtes le Loup Rouge n'est-ce pas ? »

J'hausse un sourcil et fixe, incrédule le tatoueur.

« Gné ? »

Le « Loup Rouge » ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

Voyant que je ne comprenais visiblement pas, il désigna une des avis de recherche qui ornaient son mur. Une photo de moi sous ma forme de loup humanoïde, crocs bien en évidences. Tout cela souligné par un nom, le mien et un prix.

10.000.000 berrys.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer :

« C'est tout ?! »

Ce fut au tour du tatouer d'être surpris.

« Comment ça « C'est tout ? » ?

\- Bah je fais quand même parti de l'équipe de Kid quoi ! Ce n'est pas un rigolo ! Et ça fait presque un mois que je le supporte lui et les autres. Je mériterais plus ! A croire qu'il s'en fiche du marine que j'ai tuée ! »

Vu la façon dont il a pâlit, il ne devait pas être au courant pour le soldat. Je me contente donc d'hausser les épaules.

« Est-ce que vous allez me tuer ? » finit-il par me questionner d'une petite voix et en fixant le sol.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui.

« Non. »

Cependant je me presse de rajouter :

« Du moins tant que tu ne tentes rien contre moi.

\- C-Ce n'est pas mon genre. » déglutit-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et laisse échapper un soupir. Retenant un « Tu sens la peur » qui me brûlait les lèvres. Inutile de l'enfoncer d'avantage. Cependant je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, de manière quelque peu forcé.

« Bon, alors, on le fait ce tatouage ? »

* * *

 _ **« Mais je suppose que quand on s'est fait tirer dessus un certain nombre, on finit par ne plus tressaillir au bruit des balles. »**_

Robin Benway

* * *

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? »

Killer, un baril sur l'épaule jeta un coup d'œil à son capitaine.

« Tu parles de Fenrir ?

\- Non de ta mère ! Bien entendu que je parle d'elle !

\- On n'avait dit pas les mères Kid, lui rappela son second en fronçant les sourcils sous son masque, avant de changer de sujet : Tu t'inquiète pour elle ? »

Le rouquin en recracha sa boisson, sous le choc.

« Moi, m'inquiéter pour _elle_?! Faut arrêter de fumer des algues Killer ! »

 _« Alors pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de parler d'elle Kid ? »_ manqua de répliquer le blond avant de se rétracter. Il avait beau être « ami » avec son capitaine, il ne prendrait jamais le risque de le mettre en colère.

« Ça peut se fumer des algues ? »

Kid et Killer se tournèrent vers une certaine femme pirate aux cheveux rouges qui mangeait tranquillement… une barbe-à-papa ?

« Où est-ce que tu as eu ça Fenrir ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le second.

\- Bah je l'ai achetée au stand là bas, répondit-elle, déconcertée et en désignant un homme du doigt. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu l'as _achetée_ ?! »

Scarlet regarda tour à tour ses deux supérieurs, ses yeux bruns écarquillés. Cherchant sans doute ce qu'elle avait fait de _mal_ pour que son capitaine semble… agacé.

« Euh… Oui ? hésita-t-elle.

\- Tu es une pirate bordel ! s'énerva le roux. On n'achète pas, on prend de force ! Il ne faut pas s'étonner que tu ne possède qu'une prime de 10.000.000 berrys à ce compte là ! »

Oui, ils avaient vu les affiches de recherche la concernant.

La « bleue » fit alors quelque chose d'étonnant, enfin pour elle. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, assombrissant son visage et prenant un air sérieux que les deux hommes ne lui connaissaient pas. Elle s'approcha de son capitaine, se plaçant face à lui et leva la tête afin qu'ils puissent se regarder droits dans les yeux.

« Ecoute Kid, je ne remets pas en cause tes… principes. Tu es mon capitaine, je te respecte. Je sais que tu es fort. Bien plus fort que les habitants de cette île. Bien plus fort que moi. Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir accepté dans ton équipage. Et je veux être digne de faire parti de l'équipage du futur roi des pirates, crois-moi. Mais je le veux le faire à _ma_ manière. Pas en tuant des gens innocents et encore moins sans défense. Pas non plus en les pillant. Je dois devenir forte pour combattre à tes… à vos côtés, rectifia-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Killer. Je dois devenir forte pour survivre dans ce monde. Et surtout je dois me _battre_ pour les valeurs auxquelles je crois. »

Elle continuait de fixer l'homme qui lui faisait face mais elle semblait déjà dans un autre monde détaché du leur. Et le Supernova ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette flamme qui brillait tout au fond de ses yeux.

Une incroyable envie de vivre.

« Pour la liberté. »

Et pour la première fois de sa misérable vie, Eustass « Cap'tain » Kid ne trouva rien à répliquer.

Il aurait voulu. Il aurait même voulu ne serait-ce que crier. Ne serait-ce que la frapper. Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Il était complètement pris au piège.

Mais il fallait bien retourner un jour à la réalité.

« Capitaine ! Capitaine ! La Marine est là !

\- QUOI ?! »

Le jeune pirate parut… déconcerté. En même temps son capitaine venait de s'étrangler avec sa salive, la bleue venait de faire un bond en arrière et Killer… En fait personne ne savait vraiment ce qui se passait chez Killer, à cause de son masque.

« Oh bordel de merde. » jura le roux en attendant les coups de feu.

Kid n'était pas un peureux. Encore moins un lâche. De simples soldats ne lui faisaient pas peur. Le juron ne fut pas donc réservé à l'attaque surprise.

« Killer, Scarlet avec moi ! »

Dans la panique, personne ne remarqua qu'il avait appelé la femme par son prénom.

Ils se jetèrent droit dans la bataille, flingues/lames/griffes à la main. Et Kid, resté près de Fenrir ne savait pas s'il devait être impressionné ou agacé par la taille excessive de la forme de loup humanoïde de la jeune femme. Surtout qu'elle est balayée un soldat d'un coup de pattes et que le pauvre se retrouva le visage éclaté contre le mur.

« Je vais tous vous éclater !

\- Je vais tous vous bouffer ! »

Devinez qui dit quoi.

Les soldats avaient beaux être plus nombreux que l'équipage du Supernova, ceux-ci n'en firent qu'une bouchée. Surtout grâce au pouvoir du rouquin, des attaques répétées du second et des crocs de Fenrir. Qui, à la plus grande joie de son capitaine, n'hésitait pas à faire couler le sang alors en poussant des grognements féroces.

Et dans ces yeux fous on pouvait y lire un message :

 _« Personne ne me prendra ma liberté. »_

* * *

« C'était du bon travail les gars ! »

Scarlet… chantonnait et avançait d'un pas joyeux jusqu'au navire alors que ses camarades devaient porter les vivres.

« Hey Fenrir, tu ne pourrais pas nous aider au lieu de chanter ? finit par s'agacer l'un d'entre eux.

\- Non ! Le combat m'a épuisée et mon nouveau tatouage me fait mal.

\- Aller je suis sûre que tu pourrais porter deux barils rien que sous ta forme mutante, insista-t-il.

\- J'ai dit non ! »

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler, ignorant littéralement leurs deux supérieurs qui marchaient à l'avant. Et alors que Killer poussait un soupir de dépit, Kid restait étrangement silencieux. Ce qui étonna le blond.

« Tout va bien ? »

Le roux l'ignora et ordonna à ses troupes de ranger les provisions avant de s'éloigner et se diriger vers sa cabine sans un mot de plus. Ni une insulte.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prends au capitaine ? demanda un des hommes.

\- Il est super bizarre en ce moment, rajouta l'un d'entre eux. Je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive…

\- Arrêter de paniquer les gars ! intervint Fenrir. Il a du avaler un truc de travers c'est tout, ça va lui passer ! »

Killer en doutait. Surtout parce qu'il savait ce qu'il tourmentait son capitaine. Et que cela portait un nom.

Fenrir Scarlet.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et tout le monde dormait à poings fermés.

Tout le monde ? Non pas un certain capitaine roux qui restait planté devant la cabine d'une certaine nouvelle – pas si nouvelle – recrue. Heureusement que les membres de son équipage reposaient dans les bras de Morphée, sinon qu'aurait-on pensé de lui ? Lui qui était resté plus de cinq minutes plantés là, à attendre on-ne-sait-trop-quoi.

Puis il finit par craquer et ouvrit _doucement_ la porte de la cabine.

Comme il le pensait, Scarlet était déjà couchée, prit dans un sommeil agité vu la façon dont elle gigotait et gémissait dans son lit. Il s'approchait _doucement_ d'elle, prudent. Il s'était déjà fait attaquer par Killer une fois, en voulant lui faire une mauvaise blague, alors il n'osait imaginer ce que lui ferait une fille capable de se transformer en loup et ceux, en proie à des cauchemars.

Toujours aussi prudent, il souleva son haut et… ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Parce que, en haut à gauche, dans le dos de la jeune femme, sa marque d'esclave avait été remplacée par une patte de loup et en dessous on pouvait lire une phrase. Une simple phrase, seulement trois mots, mais qui résumait totalement sa vie.

 _« I am free. »_

* * *

 _ **« Personne ne va te protéger de ta souffrance. Tu ne peux pas pleurer, manger, te priver de nourriture, marcher, cogner ou faire une thérapie pour que ça s'arrête. Elle est là, et tu dois y survivre. Tu dois la supporter. Tu dois passer à travers elle, l'aimer, aller de l'avant et l'accepter. Cours aussi loin que tu peux, dans la direction de rêves meilleurs et plus heureux, de l'autre côté du pont qui a été construit par ton désir de guérir. »**_

Cheryl Staryed

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **Bon je suis plutôt contente sur le coup. Surtout que pour une fois on a parlé de Kid et pas de Killer ! (il était temps, je commençais à dériver sur du Killer x Oc et je ne suis pas sûre qu'Arya aurait pardonnée à Scarlet qu'elle lui pique son amoureux (même si elle ne sait pas encore)**

 **Bon, sur ceux, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience (surtout le tien Mikarucchi, ça fait un moment que j'ai plus de nouvelles !)**

 **A plus (dans le bus *sbaf*) !**

 **LaFaucheuse01**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Et oui me revoilà enfin avec quatre mois de retard.**

 ***évite une pierre* On ne tue pas l'auteur, ce serait gentil !**

 **Bah j'ai pas vraiment d'excuses à part que j'ai la flemme et que mes jeux m'ont pris tout mon temps libre u_u (oui je suis une grosse geek)**

 **Un petit coucou à ma meilleure amie qui en a bien besoin avec ses révisions ^^**

 **Sinon comme d'habitude je remercie 7etoiles, Ic'ilver, , Mikarucchi (à qui je souhaite bon courage aussi pour son français) SadakoTama mais aussi Nifelheim ^^**

 **Vous êtes 36 à suivre les aventures de Scarlet et 19 à l'avoir mis en favori alors merci !**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Résumé du dernier chapitre :**

Alors que Scarlet venait "remplacé" son tatouage d'esclave à la demande de son capitaine (Tu parles, il l'a traîné de force ouais !) et ainsi passé à autres choses, ils se firent attaquer par des marines. Mais bien entendu ce n'est pas ça qui allait faire peur à l'équipage du (vrai) futur roi des pirates, j'ai nommé Eustass Cap'tain Kid !

Le dit Kid qui commence à voir la "bleue" sous un nouveau jour...

Et malheureusement pour elle, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose...

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6_**

 _ **« Ecoute-moi. Le seul mal au monde est celui qui niche chez les gens, dans leur orgueil, leur avidité, leur devoir. Rappelle-toi ça. »**_

Susan Fletcher

* * *

« Hey Killer, regarde ! Ma prime a augmentée ! »

Je montre fièrement le bout de papier au second qui l'écarte de son visa… euh de son masque.

« Merveilleux Fenrir. »

Mon sourire se transforme en moue boudeuse.

« Un peu plus d'entrain se serait trop demander ? »

Il pousse un soupir avant de reprendre ses occupations, bien décidé à m'ignorer.

Bon. Si c'est ce qu'il veut…

« HEAT ! WIRE ! Ouh, ouh ! »

Ces deux-là se figent en m'entendant, échangent un regard et… prennent la fuite.

« Hey ! »

Je me mets à les poursuivre, jetant le papier après l'avoir roulé en boule et me transformant en loup. Et la vision d'un énorme canidé rouge, la langue pendante, poursuivant les deux pirates est si comique que le reste de l'équipage éclate de rire. Enfin jusqu'à que…

« C'EST QUOI TOUT CE BOUCAN ?! »

Un silence s'installe sur le pont pendant que mes deux camarades se stoppent soudainement. Cependant, cela me prend par surprise et mes pattes glissent sur le parquet, les percutant de plein fouet. Nous voilà donc, étalés sur le sol, aux pieds de notre capitaine, l'air furieux.

« VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ?! » beugle-t-il, le visage cramoisi.

Oh mes pauvres oreilles !

Pendant que Heat et Wire se redressent, j'en profite pour reprendre forme humaine en grimaçant de douleur.

« C'est de sa faute capitaine ! m'accuse mes camarades en me désignant du doigt.

\- Traitres ! » je grommelle entre mes dents.

Mais en vrai je ne fais pas la fière et prends soin de baisser les yeux. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie que Kid est plus fort que moi et que c'est mon supérieur. Mon Alpha. Le mettre en colère (enfin plus qu'il ne l'est déjà) reviendrait à perdre ma place dans l'équipage/la meute.

Enfin, s'il ne décide pas de me tuer avant.

« Désolée Cap'tain. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ces derniers temps il a tendance à s'énerver aux moindres petits bruits. Et il s'en prend toujours à moi. Même quand je n'ai rien fait ! Pour finir par marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe et faire demi-tour.

Quand je dis que quelque chose cloche.

« Kid faut qu'on parle. » intervint Killer en se positionnant entre nous.

Comme notre capitaine ne bougeait toujours pas, continuant de me foudroyer du regard, il insista :

« Maintenant. »

Le rouquin pousse un soupir, après m'avoir lâché des yeux, me laissant ainsi me détendre. C'est qu'il fait flipper quand il est comme ça !

Enfin, plus que d'habitude.

Il finit par suivre Killer jusqu'à sa cabine, après que ce dernier m'ait soufflé :

« Tiens-toi tranquille. »

Pff'.

Comme si c'était mon genre.

« Dis Heat, pourquoi il y a de la bave sur ton épaule ? »

… Bah quoi ?

* * *

 _ **« Le tact dans l'audace c'est de savoir jusqu'où on peut aller trop loin. »**_

Jean Cocteau

* * *

« On pourrait savoir ce qui te prends Killer ?! »

Kid s'installa bruyamment dans son fauteuil tandis que son second restait près la porte, face à son bureau, les bras croisés.

« C'est moi qui devrait te demander ça. »

Son capitaine haussa un sourcil fictif.

« Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas vu ton manège avec Fenrir ? le nargua le blond.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?! s'énerva Kid.

\- Cela fait deux semaines que tu es odieux avec elle. Enfin plus que d'habitude. A chaque fois que tu la vois, tu trouves un moyen de lui crier dessus. Je veux bien que tu sois susceptible mais tu es au bord de la paranoïa là !

\- Depuis quand tu prends sa défense ?

\- Depuis que mon capitaine se comporte comme un idiot. » répliqua-t-il, sur un ton amusé.

Mais cela ne fit pas rire son capitaine qui serra ses doigts sur son bureau. On aurait dit qu'il allait littéralement le jeter au visage de son second.

 _« Le pire,_ pensa Killer, _c'est qu'il en serait capable. »_

« Elle me rend folle. » finit par avouer Kid en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Sous son masque, le blond haussa un sourcil. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état, et pourtant ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

« C'est à cause de ce qu'elle t'a dit il y a deux semaines sur l'île n'est-ce pas ? » devina-t-il.

Le roux poussa un long soupir que Killer prit pour un « oui ».

« Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour être si sérieuse et l'instant d'après, se comporter comme une gamine.

\- Justement, c'est une gamine Kid. »

Bon, certes, une gamine de vingt-ans. Soit cinq ans de moins que lui et un de moins que Kid. Mais elle avait la mentalité d'une adolescente la plupart du temps.

Ou d'un chien surexcité.

« Je sais qu'elle peut se montrer chiante… parfois. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour passer ses nerfs sur elle. L'équipage commence déjà à se poser des questions. »

Le capitaine resta un moment silencieux avant de demander :

« Et elle ?

\- Elle ne l'a pas dit clairement mais je pense qu'elle aussi s'inquiète. Même si elle ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour que tu te mettes en colère. »

Killer avait bien vu l'étrange lueur dans son regard quand Kid s'énervait sur elle. Un mélange d'inquiétude et de peur.

« N'oublie pas qu'elle a été l'esclave de Dragons Célestes pendant dix ans, même si elle ne semble pas en souffrir.

\- Je sais. »

Le roux faillit lui parler des cauchemars qu'elle faisait la nuit mais se garda bien de le lui dire, de peur que son second ne lui pose des questions. Après tout, il n'avait rien à faire dans sa chambre le soir.

« Est-ce…

\- Capitaine ! Killer ! »

Scarlet déboula dans la cabine en trombe, limite essoufflée, et inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Fenrir ? l'interrogea Killer alors que Kid se redressait de son siège.

\- On nous attaque, Cap'taine ! »

Une veine apparut sur le front de Kid.

« Et vous ne pouvez pas vous débrouiller seuls ? »

Derrière son masque, Killer lui jeta un regard appuyé. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

Cependant Scarlet ignora les propos de son capitaine, le regard assombri.

« Il y a un grand corsaire parmi eux. »

Il y eut un léger silence. Silence qui fut troublé par des coups de feu.

« Merde ! » cria Kid en se redressant et se dirigeant vers le champ de bataille, suivi par Killer et Fenrir.

 _« Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivent-ils qu'à nous ? »_ jura-t-il mentalement.

« Qui est-ce qui nous attaque Fenrir ? » l'interrogea le seconde, vu que son capitaine n'avait pas pris la peine de le faire.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui réponse, une balle les frôla, les obligeant à lever la tête.

Devant eux, les pirates de Kid affrontaient… des femmes.

« Boa Hancock. » grogna le capitaine du navire qui avait immédiatement reconnu son équipage.

A ses côtés, Scarlet le regardait, les yeux ronds.

« Boa Hancock ? elle répéta, surprise.

\- Serais-tu devenue sourde ? cracha sèchement Kid à son intention.

\- Kid… » soupira Killer alors que la jeune femme lui jetait un drôle de regard.

Bon sang, il n'écoutait donc jamais ses conseils ?

« Eustass Cap'taine Kid ! »

Une femme blonde, qui avait réussi à maintenir un des membres de l'équipage, venait de prendre la parole.

« Quoi ? aboya le pirate, prête à dégainer ses armes.

\- Comment toi et tes hommes osez-vous pénétrer sur notre territoire ? »

Allons bon. Dès qu'ils en auraient terminés avec cette… mascarade, il irait donner une bonne leçon à son navigateur. Entrer dans le territoire d'un grand corsaire, sans qu' _il_ le sache ? Ça allait barder sévère ! Mais pour l'instant, hors de question qu'il s'excuse.

« Je fais ce que je veux.

\- Ouais, continua Scarlet en tirant la langue dans son dos. On fait ce qu'on veut, d'abord. »

Remarque qui lui value le regard noir et insistant du capitaine et de son second. Alors que la blonde derrière eux observait avec curiosité la seule femme de l'équipage.

« Bah quoi ? »

* * *

 _ **« L'imperfection est beauté, la folie est génie et il vaut mieux être totalement ridicule que totalement ennuyeux. »**_

Marilyn Monroe

* * *

Je sens que notre navigateur va se prendre une baigne.

Se retrouver en plein territoire d'un grand corsaire sans s'en rendre compte ? Vraiment ? En plus Kid a l'air furieux. Enfin plus qu'il ne l'ai d'habitude. Du coup, il va falloir que je l'évite pendant un certain temps. Ce qui plutôt compliqué en fait, à moins que je décide de louper des repas et il en est hors de question !

La bouffe c'est sacrée !

J'esquive, de justesse, le coup d'épée que vient de m'envoyer une des membres de l'équipage de Boa Hancock.

Bon sang, pourquoi ce nom me disait quelque chose ?

« Concentre-toi Fenrir ! » me gronde Killer, près de moi, armes aux poings.

Il ne semblait pas vraiment s'amusé. Pourtant, en temps normal, il aimait se battre.

« Désolée Killer, je m'excuse, pourtant ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! se fâche Kid, que je n'ai pas vu arrivé derrière moi. Transforme-toi ! »

J'hésite un court instant avant d'obéir. Près de nous, les femmes semblent étonnées par mon pouvoir et mes compagnons en profitent pour les attaquer. Le bruit métallique d'armes qui s'entrechoquent résonne sur le pont mais je n'y prête pas vraiment attention, trop concentrée sur le doux parfum qui vient caresser mon museau. Je suis sûre que je l'ai déjà sentie quelque part !

Boa Hancock.

Boa… Hancock…

…

Minute !

Boa Hancock ?

« HANCOCK ! »

Les personnes autour de moi sursautent et me regardent bizarrement. Mais je continue de hurler de toutes mes forces :

« HANCOCK !

\- Bordel Fenrir qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » braille mon capitaine.

Les autres commencent à s'agiter, à s'échanger des regards. Je décide donc de m'adresser à celle qui semble être le chef du groupe. Une jeune femme blonde.

« Où se trouve votre capitaine ? »

Elle me regarde un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

« Je vous en prie, il faut que je la voie !

\- Fenrir ! j'entends gueuler Kid derrière moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

\- Contactez-là ! Dîtes lui que Fenrir Scarlet veut la voir ! S'il-vous-plaît… C'est important ! »

Je la supplie du regard. Et tant pis si les autres, particulièrement Kid, me regardent ! Je ne peux pas passer cette occasion de la revoir, elle…

Mon amie d'enfance.

* * *

 ** _« Amitié : Bateau suffisamment grand pour transporter deux personnes quand il fait beau, mais une seule en cas de mauvais temps. »_**

Ambrose Bierce

* * *

 **Alors pour les explications, à la base je voulais que ce soit des marines qui attaquent l'équipage. Pis au final j'ai changé d'avis et me suis rabattue sur un Grand Corsaire. Et alors que je regardais la liste avec ennuie (aucun ne m'intéressait sur le coup), je me suis souvenue de l'histoire de Boa Hancock et je me suis dit "C'est ce qu'il me faut !". Bah oui, je vous rappelle qu'Hancock et ses soeurs sont d'anciennes esclaves. Comme Scarlet tiens. Alors je me suis dit qu'elles auraient pu se connaitre, même si Scarlet est plus jeune qu'elle.**

 **Du coup vous en saurez plus sur le passé de Scarlet dans le prochain chapitre et je vous dit donc à la prochaine ^^**

 **Bye-bi~**

 **LaFaucheuse01**


	8. Chapitre 7

**JE SUIS DE RETOUR !**

 **Vanica : POUR VOUS JOUEZ UN MAUVAIS TOUR !**

 **Hein ?**

 **Vanica : Quoi ?**

 **Scarlet : C'est pas trop tôt ! C'est pas comme si ça faisait des mois que j'attendais !**

 **Désolée, désolée, le boulot, tout ça, tout ça !**

 **Anko : Ouais, c'est ça, l'excuse.**

 **Mais c'est vrai en plus x(**

 ***réalise que ça fait plus d'un an qu'elle a pas publiée de chapitre***

 **...**

 **J'implore votre pitié ?**

 **Anko : T'as d'la chance d'être notre créatrice, sinon j't'aurais déjà fait la tête au carré.**

 **Rassurant.**

 **Passons.**

 **Je remercie comme d'habitude _SadakoTama, , Mikarucchi, Clara_ et _KinderSa_** **pour leur review. J'espère qu'ils m'en voudront pas pour ce (grand) retard x(**

 **Followers : 40**

 **Favorites : 21**

 **Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude du coup, j'ai eu un élan d'inspiration pour celui-ci.**

 **En espérant que les prochains chapitres (que ce soit pour Ecarlate ou pour mes autres fanfics) auront droit à cette même "chance"**

 **Bref, bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Résumé du dernier chapitre** **:**

Alors que Scarlet se ventait du montant de sa prime, elle attisa sans le vouloir la colère de son capitaine. Capitaine qui semble avoir une "dent" pour la jeune femme pour une raison inconnue (sauf de Killer *tousse*). Mais alors que le roux et le blond ont une conversation par rapport au comportement de Kid, Scarlet débarqua dans la cabine et leur appris que l'équipage était attaqué par celui d'un Grand Corsaire. Et pas n'importe lequel : celui de Boa Hancock. Que Scarlet semble connaître personnellement...

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7_**

 ** _« Je ne sais pas si l'on peut guérir de certaines choses. Au fond, raconter n'est peut-être pas un remède si sûr que cela. Peut-être qu'au contraire raconter ne sert qu'à entretenir les plaies, comme on entretient les braises d'un feu afin qu'à notre guise, quand nous le souhaiterons, il puisse repartir de plus belle. »_**

Philippe Claudel

* * *

Je regarde la mer défilée sous mes yeux tandis que notre navire suit celui des Pirates Kuja.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je vais revoir les sœurs Boa. Après tout ce temps…

Enfin, si Kid ne me tue pas juste avant.

« Calme-toi Kid ! j'entends quelqu'un crier derrière moi.

\- Lâche-moi Killer ! »

Un bruit sourd dans mon dos me fait comprendre qu'il a réussi à se dégager. J'ai alors juste le temps de me retourner pour faire face à mon capitaine qui est, tout sauf de bonne humeur. Je dois me contrôler pour ne pas baisser la tête devant lui.

« Fenrir ! gueule-t-il si fort que j'en grimace. Explications dans ma cabine. Maintenant ! »

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il s'éloigne à grands pas. Tout en maugréant des insultes à mon égard, bien entendu.

J'échange un regard avec Killer avant que celui-ci ne m'invite à suivre notre capitaine. Au moins suis-je plus rassurée de savoir qu'il est dans les parages si jamais le « tête à tête » avec Kid tournait aux vinaigres.

Quand je rentre dans la pièce, le roux affiche toujours cet air dément sur le visage.

« J'attends Fenrir. »

Je déglutis, un peu malgré moi, avant de commencer :

« Et bien cela commence avant que j'appartienne aux Dragons Célestes… »

* * *

« Reviens ici sale peste. »

Dans les couloirs de Marie-Joie, une fillette aux étranges cheveux écarlates courait. Ou plutôt : fuyait. Derrière elle, les gardes ne semblaient pas vouloir la lâcher.

 _« Si seulement je pouvais utiliser mes pouvoirs… J'aurais pu me débarrasser d'eux depuis longtemps. »_

Cependant le collier autour de son cou était en granit-marin. Et elle avait beau tirer dessus de toutes ses forces, elle ne réussissait pas à le retirer.

« Je te tiens ! »

Une main l'agrippa et la tira violemment en arrière. Son dos percuta alors le sol alors que le garde la maintenant avec son pied.

« Lâche-moi ! » beugla la gamine en essayant de le griffer.

Sans grand succès.

« Et l'autre ? demanda le garde à son camarade sans faire attention à l'esclave qui continuait de s'agiter.

« Elle est là. » lui répondit une voix.

Un troisième garde venait de sortir de la pénombre, tenant une enfant par les cheveux.

D'ailleurs celle-ci ressemblait étrangement à la première, bien que plus jeune.

« Poppy ! cria la plus âgée.

\- Grande sœur ! » s'exclama à son tour sa cadette.

Elle tenta d'aider sa sœur mais le garde la retenait fermement.

« Laissez-la tranquille ! grogna l'autre.

\- Oh toi la ferme ! » ordonna le garde qui continuait de la maintenir au sol.

Il lui flanqua alors un coup de pied au visage.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, ce fut sa petite sœur hurlant son nom.

 _Scarlet._

* * *

Du rouge. De partout, du rouge. Dans ses cheveux. Dans ceux de Poppy. Dans ceux de Maman. Sur les vêtements de Papa. Dans les flammes. Sur le sol. Du rouge. Seulement du rouge.

Scarlet se réveilla en hurlant.

Penchée vers elle, Poppy sursauta.

« Grande sœur ! »

Elle fondit dans ses bras en pleurant.

« J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, parvint-elle à articuler malgré ses larmes.

\- Je vais bien. Arrête de pleurer maintenant. »

Elle tapota la tête de sa sœur jusqu'à que celle-ci finisse par se calmer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant grande sœur ? » renifla Poppy.

Scarlet analysa les environs. Les gardes avaient changés leur cellule. Sûrement parce que Poppy avait réussi à crocheter leur ancienne serrure.

 _« Au moins sommes-nous toujours ensemble. »_ pensa-t-elle.

Face à elle, trois adolescentes les observaient. Une fille aux cheveux verts, une rousse et une brune. C'était la première fois que la fillette voyait d'autres esclaves à part elles. Mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour les questionner, la brune lui fit signe de se taire et lui pointa quelque chose à sa droite.

« Reste-là Pop'. » murmura-t-elle à sa jeune sœur en s'approchant à quatre pattes des barreaux.

Deux gardes étaient en train de discuter à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on les laisse en vie. D'autres sont morts pour moins que ça.

\- Idiot, tu n'as donc pas vu les pouvoirs de la mioche ? On pourrait se faire un paquet de frics avec elle !

\- Et pour l'autre ? Elle est complètement inutile ! »

Les mains de Scarlet se serrèrent quand elle comprit qu'ils parlaient de Poppy.

Le deuxième garde bailla.

« Peut-être mais on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait mordre par sa sœur quand on a tenté de les séparer. Une vraie petite diablesse, c'est moi qui te le dit ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, ne remarquant pas la fillette qui rejoint sa sœur.

Alors voilà pourquoi ils leur laissaient la vie sauve… A cause de ses pouvoirs. La raison pour laquelle ils les avaient capturés.

Elle tourna la tête vers sa petite sœur qui la regardait de ses grands yeux bleus encore brillants de larmes. Scarlet lui sourit tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Allez, ne t'en fais pas Pop'. Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets. »

 _Je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal._

* * *

 ** _C'est l'histoire d'une fille triste et solitaire, qui n'a jamais trouvé sa place nulle part. Une bombe humaine sur le point d'exploser. Une Cocotte-Minute constamment sous pression dans laquelle bouillonnent depuis trop longtemps du ressentiment, de l'insatisfaction, une envie d'être ailleurs. »_**

Guillaume Musso

* * *

De nombreuses semaines passèrent durant laquelle Scarlet se lia d'amitié avec sa voisine de cellule.

Elle se nommait « Boa Hancock » et, bien qu'elle soit plus âgée que la fillette, partageait de nombreux points communs avec elle.

Comme elle, c'était l'aînée de sa fratrie et serait prête à tout protéger ses sœurs. Comme elle, elle ne devait son salut qu'à son fruit du démon qu'on lui a forcé d'ingérer. Comme elle, elle ne supportait pas le tatouage dans son dos. Celui qui indiquait qu'elles étaient des esclaves. De _vulgaires_ esclaves.

Scarlet avait essayé de s'en débarrasser. La nuit, quand Poppy dormait. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait beau se griffer la peau jusqu'au sang, le tatouage restait.

Hancock était la seule à avoir vue la rouge pleurer. Chose qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire devant sa sœur. Pas en ayant promis de rester forte pour elle…

Elles parlaient alors de leur passé. De leur histoire. De comment elles s'étaient retrouvées ici.

Scarlet lui parla de son père, ce « vieux loup de mer » qui fut ensorcelé par la chevelure de sa mère, serveuse dans un bar miteux. Elle lui raconta ses jours au bord de la mer à pécher sous les cris de Poppy qui détestait le poisson. Elle lui parla des amis de son père, aussi excentriques que cinglés, et des histoires qu'ils lui racontaient quand elle ne voulait pas dormir.

« Un jour, je prendrais la mer comme mon père et j'irai vivre des aventures. » lui confia la fillette.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller tandis qu'elle fixait le plafond de sa cellule.

« J'espère que ton rêve se réalisera. »

Scarlet se tourna vers Hancock et lui sourit avant de reposer son regard vers sa sœur.

 _Oui, un jour, on retrouva notre liberté._

Elle ne savait pas qu'il lui faudra attendre treize ans avant que son rêve ne se réalise.

* * *

Ce fut une explosion qui réveilla les sœurs Fenrir et Boa cette nuit-là.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » cria Scarlet à l'intérieur d'Hancock.

Une nouvelle explosion l'empêcha d'entendre la réponse. Ce fut alors le chaos.

Devant elles, des esclaves de tout sexe et toute race défilèrent. Sans hésiter, Scarlet se jeta aux barreaux de sa cellule et les secoua en hurlant :

« Sortez-nous de là ! Sortez-nous de là ! »

Elle sursauta quand un homme-poisson aux écailles rouges apparut soudainement devant elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il brisa les barreaux qui la retenaient prisonnière.

« Tu es libre petite. »

 _Libre ?_

Ce mot résonna dans son esprit un moment.

Elle était libre ?

« Scarlet ? »

L'entente de son prénom la sortit de ses pensées.

En face d'elle, l'homme poisson avait disparu et se tenait, à sa place, une adolescente aux cheveux noirs.

« Hancock ? »

Les deux amies se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, retenant à grande peine leurs larmes.

« On doit quitter cet endroit de malheur, déclara Hancock en prenant Scarlet par les épaules.

\- Oui ! »

Les cinq jeunes filles prirent aussitôt la fuite, à la suite des autres esclaves.

Des cris et des coups de feu se faisaient entendre. Le cœur battant, la main de Scarlet se resserra autour de celle de Poppy.

« Grande sœur, j'ai peur !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on va s'en sortir. »

Mais alors qu'elles commençaient tout juste à apercevoir la sortie de la prison, une main agrippa une des couettes de Poppy et la tira en arrière.

« Grande sœur ! glapit-elle de terreur.

\- Poppy ! »

Prise de fureur, Scarlet se jeta sur le garde qui retenait sa cadette, plantant ses dents dans son cou. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha aussitôt la plus jeune afin de se débarrasser de la plus âgée. Le dos de Scarlet percuta le mur, la faisant grimacer.

« Reviens ici la mioche ! » grogna le garde en tentant de se saisir de nouveau de Poppy.

Profitant du fait qu'il lui tourne le dos, Scarlet lui bondit dessus, s'agrippant à ses vêtements.

« La touche pas !

\- Grande sœur !

\- Scarlet ! cria épouvantée Hancock.

\- Fuyez ! Je m'occupe de lui !

\- Mais…

\- J'ai dit : Fuyez ! »

Comprenant qu'elle voulait leur faire gagner du temps, Hancock se saisit aussitôt de Poppy qui continuait de hurler le nom de Scarlet et poussa ses sœurs vers la sortie, non sans laisser un dernier regard à son amie.

Cette dernière les regarda disparaître, le cœur serré, puis, mordit de nouveau son geôlier au visage.

« Dégage ! »

Il lui flanqua un coup de coude dans l'estomac, la faisant tomber.

Du sang se mit à gicler sur le sol, s'écoulant à la fois du visage du garde mais aussi de la bouche de la fillette.

Elle venait de lui arracher l'oreille.

L'homme poussa un hurlement et tomba à genoux, tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie d'une main.

Et de l'autre, tira en plein dans la poitrine de la fillette.

 _J'ai échouée. Pardonnez-moi Poppy… Hancock…_

Puis, tout fut noir.

* * *

Quand Scarlet ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle fut étonnée d'être toujours en vie.

 _Alors… C'était un rêve ?_

Non, c'était bien pire.

C'était réel.

Elle tenta de se redresser sur sa couchette et se mit aussitôt à cracher du sang, en se tenant la poitrine. Là où la balle s'était logée.

Ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Les mots de l'homme-poisson aux écailles rouges. Hancock et ses sœurs emportant Poppy au loin. Les cris de celle-ci tandis qu'elles disparaissaient dans l'horizon.

 **« Grande sœur ! »**

 _Poppy…_

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la fillette. Non seulement, elle était de nouveau prisonnière mais en plus de cela, elle était seule.

 _Je vais mourir._

Ce à quoi une petite voix dans sa tête lui répondit :

« Tu ne vas pas mourir, tu vas juste beaucoup souffrir. »

* * *

 ** _« Aujourd'hui c'est dur. Demain c'est pire. »_**

Nekfeu

* * *

Scarlet ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était enfermée ici. Elle ne comptait plus les jours qui passaient.

Elle avait tout simplement laissé tomber.

Elle ne mangeait presque plus. Ne cherchait plus à éviter les coups. Ne cherchait plus à se battre, à fuir.

A vivre.

Puis, un jour, alors qu'elle venait de fêter ses huit ans…

« Alors, c'est elle ? »

Scarlet leva légèrement la tête, intriguée malgré elle par cette voix hautaine.

Un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas se tenait aux côtés du marchand d'esclaves à qui appartenait la prison. Il s'agissait d'un brun d'une trentaine d'années au nez retroussé, comme s'il avait marché dans une bouse de vache.

« Je l'imaginais plus… féroce. »

Féroce ? Elle ? Elle ne l'était plus depuis longtemps.

« Ne vous fiez pas à son apparence, elle a réussi à arracher l'oreille d'un de ses gardiens lors de l'attaque de Marie-Joie.

\- Cette _chose_ ? » s'étonne l'inconnu.

Scarlet ne put retenir un grognement. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme.

« Retirez-lui son collier, ordonna le marchand à un des gardes.

\- Vous êtes sûr patron ? » demanda l'un d'entre eux, hésitant.

Il se souvenait très bien des dégâts qu'elle faisait sous sa forme animale. Il était présent le jour où ils les avaient capturées, sa sœur et elle.

« Obéissez !

\- Bien patron. »

Il déglutit en pénétrant dans la pièce, priant pour qu'elle ne se jette pas sur lui une fois libérée. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de l'observer de ses yeux vides.

« C'est tout ? ricana l'inconnu. Je m'attendais à mieux venant de vous Bertrand. »

Blessé dans son égo par cette remarque, le marchand hurla :

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Forcez là à utiliser ses pouvoirs !

\- Mais…

\- Obéissez, j'ai dit ! »

Jetant un regard désolé à la fillette, le garde sortit sa matraque et lui flanqua un coup au visage. Du sang se mit alors à couler de son arcade mais se mit immédiatement à cicatriser sous les yeux ébahis du brun.

« Pas trop mal, commenta-t-il. Mais insuffisant. Continuez.

\- Vous avez entendu, non ? » susurra le marchand.

Scarlet fut frappée. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Et ainsi de suite. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle refusait de réagir.

Bertrand finit par perdre patience et entra à son tour dans la cellule, arrachant l'arme des mains du gardien.

« Donnez-moi ça, espèce d'incapable ! aboya-t-il.

\- Patron, faite attention ! » le mit en garde l'homme.

Mais trop tard. Avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse réagir, un loup au pelage écarlate prit la place de la gamine et se jeta sur le marchand, plantant ses crocs dans son bras.

 _Je t'emporte avec moi en Enfer._

« Ecartez-la ! Ecartez-la ! »

Ils durent se mettre à deux pour écarter l'enfant loup de leur supérieur tandis qu'un troisième lui replaçait son collier. L'effet fut instantané et Scarlet reprit la place de la bête.

« Sale peste, tu vas me le payer ! » jura Bertrand, le bras en sang.

Il sortit son pistolet et le pointa vers la fillette qui ne fit aucun geste pour éviter le coup.

 _Qu'on en finisse._

Mais alors que le marchand s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la gâchette, il fut interrompu par un éclat de rire..

Resté stoïque jusqu'à présent, son client ne pouvait se retenir de rire devant cette scène.

« Monsieur ?

\- Mouah ah ah ! »

 _« Il est devenu fou ou quoi ? »_ pensèrent les personnes présentes dans la pièce, à l'exception de Scarlet qui reprenait difficilement son souffle.

« Intéressant, intéressant. » sourit-il.

La fillette frissonna quand il s'approcha d'elle avant de l'attraper par les cheveux afin de la soulever.

« Ma Maîtresse rêve d'un animal de compagnie. Tu feras le cadeau parfait pour elle petite. »

Il la balança ensuite sur le sol, sans aucune forme de pitié.

« Oh oui, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi. »

Et c'est ainsi que ce jour-là, Scarlet fit la connaissance de Peter.

* * *

Les années étaient passées depuis que Scarlet avait quitté sa cellule sombre pour… une cage dorée.

Ses journées étaient rythmées par le même train-train quotidien. Promenade. Dressage. Coup de fouet.

Peter la détestait. Ou, plutôt, prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer. Fasciné par la capacité de guérison de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière ne se liait pas aux autres esclaves. Elle s'interdisait de le faire. Pas après ce qui s'était passé avec Hancock…

 _Non, je dois arrêter de penser à ça._

Elle était en train de passer la serpillère sur le sol, aux pieds de Peter quand son regard fut attiré par le journal que tenait celui-ci.

Son sceau roula par terre, vidant son contenu sur le carrelage et, _accessoirement,_ sur les chaussures de Peter qui se mit aussitôt à gueuler :

« Non mais tu ne peux pas faire gaffe espèce d'idiote ! »

Scarlet l'ignora royalement. Car, en gros titre, était écrit ceci :

 **« Boa Hancock, la première femme Grand Corsaire. »**

Un étrange sentiment la submergea. Sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps.

De l'espoir.

 _Hancock est en vie. Elle est en vie !_

Alors peut-être que… Poppy s'en était tirée elle aussi.

En voyant un sourire s'afficher pour la première fois sur le visage de Scarlet, Peter tiqua.

« Idiote, qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme ça ? Tu veux mourir ? »

Le bout de son fouet effleura sa joue, la rougissant. Mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas pour autant. Au contraire : Il s'agrandit davantage et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

Parce que maintenant, elle le savait…

Un jour, elle serait libre et elle les bouffera tous.

* * *

 ** _« Je me suis laissée plonger dans le chagrin, j'ai pas lutté… Et puis, un jour, je me suis dit : tu peux encore sourire, tu peux encore marcher, tu es en bonne santé, tu as toutes tes facultés. Il y a pleins de choses à faire, pleins de gens à rencontrer, et la joie est revenue. La joie de vivre. C'était inexplicable. J'ai eu à nouveau envie de vivre. »_**

Katherine Pancol

* * *

Scarlet conclut son récit par un mouvement de la main.

« Ensuite, vous connaissez la suite. »

Kid et Killer restèrent un moment silencieux, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de ces révélations.

Ce fut le second qui prit la parole en premier :

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu tiens tant à voir Boa Hancock ? Pour… ta sœur ? »

La jeune femme détourna le regard, gênée de se dévoiler ainsi.

« Oui. »

Elle reporta son attention vers son capitaine qui grimaça. Bordel, qu'il détestait quand elle lui faisait sa tête de chien battu !

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Fenrir ! grogna-t-il.

\- Dis oui Kid ! Steuplaît ! »

Non mais c'était quoi cette attitude ?

« Kid, on devrait… commença Killer.

\- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Killer !

\- Je dis juste qu'on n'a rien à perdre. »

Kid se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant sous le regard suppliant de Scarlet. Si même son second s'y mettait…

« Bon d'accord, d'accord ! On y va ! Mais hors de question de faire une alliance avec elle, c'est clair ?

\- Oh merci Kid, merci ! Si je le pouvais, je t'embrasserais !

\- Bah abstiens-toi de le faire ! »

La jeune femme n'écouta même pas la dernière remarque et courut jusqu'au pont pour prévenir les autres membres de l'équipage.

A peine eut-elle quittée sa cabine que Kid se laissa lourdement tomber dans son fauteuil. De nouveau.

« Tu vas me le payer Killer. »

Celui-ci sourit sous son masque.

« Tu aurais accepté dans tous les cas.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de te mettre de son côté non plus ! »

Killer se contenta d'hausser les épaules face au comportement de son capitaine. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'habitude, maintenant.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il se stoppa et se tourna de nouveau vers le roux.

« Ah, au fait Kid… Quand on sera face aux sœurs Hancock, évite de t'énerver d'accord ?

\- Non mais tu me prends pour qui au juste ?!

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Scarlet contemplait de nouveau l'horizon, le cœur battant.

 _Attends-moi petite sœur, j'arrive !_

* * *

 _ **« La lueur des flammes éclaire mes crocs qui manquent néanmoins leur cible. Je ne vis que dans l'espoir que ma gorge ne soit point déchiquetée avant que je ne vois cette étoile. »**_

Renji Abarai

* * *

 **Infos importantes** :

 **1) Les prénoms des femmes Fenrir ont tous plus au moins un rapport avec la couleur rouge. La mère de Scarlet et de Poppy se nommait Madder (Garance), Scarlet signifie "Ecarlate" (comment ça, d'où le titre ?) et Poppy signifie "Coquelicot"**

 **2) Le nom de Fenrir fait référence au loup de la mythologie Nordique, le fils du dieu Loki.**

 **3) Boa Hancock avait seize ans lors de l'attaque de Marie-Joie, Scarlet seulement sept et Poppy, cinq**

* * *

 **Voilà qui conclut ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plût, même si je ne suis pas spécialement fière de la façon dont j'ai "décrite" l'attaque de Marie-Joie.**

 **Anko : Arrête un peu de te dénigrer.**

 **Mais.**

 **Anko : Pas de mais !**

 **Pardon m'dame u_u**

 **Bon les retrouvailles d'Hancock et Scarlet sont pas encore faites, mais on croise les doigts pour que ça se passe bien pour elles !**

 **(Et surtout pour que Kid gâche pas tout u_u)**

 **Bref, à la prochaine !**

 **Scarlet : En espérant que ce soit plus rapide que la dernière fois.**

 **Gloups.**

 **LaFaucheuse01**


End file.
